The End Where I Begin
by Courtneybreann
Summary: Before the ideas clouded her judgement, before he took control of her actions, she was good. She was rey. Before she hid herself away from those she loved to protect them. She was fierce. Now she must save a man who doesnt want saving, or lose herself trying. Reylo slow burn. M rating for later chapters. TLJ spoilers please watch it first!
1. Chapter one: she was in the grip

I do not own star wars or the charcters

Post TLJ spoilers please do not read if you have a light heart and dont like mature themes.

I have been tied up in thoughts of kylo and rey and reylo so to speak. Literally cannot get them out of my head. I hope you like my adeptations and ideas with this story. (:

 **Chapter one**

She was in the grip

The soft splinters of icy cold flushed through her veins as she pulled her jacket closer to her, trying to grasp the warmth that it would bring. As snow pillowed around her calves sinking into her trousers and melting into the fabric she knew the parka wouldn't do much good.

A small shiver racked her small body as she pushed forward, doubting the layers did much good but to keep hypothermia at bay, the boots she wore and triple layer of socks were soaked to the skin, And ice dangled off of her limbs. Still she coursed on.

The path she left behind her being covered up and pelted with new snow from the storm that ensued around her, whipping her hair about and covering her goggles as soon as she wiped them.

A man standing behind her shouted among the wind "Rey! This is too strong! We have to turn back! We can course forward when the storm lightens up!" His dark hair carried icicles at the tips and his lips were a light blueish color.

"Poe, we have this one chance! Without this crystal i will have no line of defense against him! The caverns aren't very far now! We can warm up there!" Her voice was harsh from the winds. Hands covered in layers of chiilak fur and lined with cloth grasped her staff as she pushed further into the storm, poe on her heel.

After another few feet a cavern came into view, almost a sight of a dream, they pushed into the cave. Once far enough in where the cold couldn't sweep them from their feet again, poe instinctively started a fire. The warmth was welcoming for Rey. She striped her soaked clothes off and hung them to dry as poe did the same. Her parka she used as a seat as she gathered herself in-front of the now billowing flame that warmed her. Heat danced on her bare skin.

Both in trousers and wraps to keep them warm. They had traveled through the mouth of a storm that had been ravaging this region for years. Never moving, never stopping. Around them in the cave, large icy pillars stood, magnificent and bold. The sparkle of the inner diamonds and treasures littered the wall. This journey was abet for nothing if she couldn't find they kyber crystal. After her last run in with the new found supreme leader of the first order the lightsaber entrusted to her by none other than Luke Skywalker had been destroyed. The resistance-what was left of it-had fled to this icy tundra escaping the grasp of the first order.

For now.

They had selected this deserted planet of snow and ice for one reason, the hidden holes and caverns that once held many kyber crystals, even now after they had been so depleted that the planet had been abandoned, still held hope for the small group of resistance.

General organa sent her on a mission, retrieve the kyber crystal that calls to her. Form a bond, build a lightsaber. Simple? Yes in words, the only problem being the storm that raged around this cavern threatened to wipe them out before they could make headway of this assignment. Poe ever alert grasped his tunic to his body, a shiver expelled through his midriff.

He yawned loudly, but shook it off as if he were ready to continue course.

Ray sighed at the sight of the poor boy, "sleep, poe, we have a lot to accomplish between now and the crystal. I need you on high alert." Her raspy voice echoed off the caves walls, as it settled between them.

"But rey-" he looked around the dark damp walls, pulling his blaster to his side "we have no idea what has taken refuge as we have in this place" worry flickered though his eyes, darting around the vast emptiness.

A small smile played at her lips so chapped from the wind they threatened to split. "Ill take first watch, just sleep."

He nodded but still seemed restless as he pulled his pack to him and grabbed out his bed roll.

A few hours past as she tended to the fire, taking a few coals aside to used for her pot, boiling water. The rations the resistance had made jakkus look very appetizing. She missed the heat more than anything. The open sky's and the treasure that lurked below the sand dunes in the wreaks.

That hell was her home. Her broken down AT-AT was a safe haven. Waiting for her parents was her life's goal. That one day they would return and save her from the diminishing scandalous figures that stole and enslaved her life.

The mirror, the darkness. They were drunks, they sold her. They lay dormant in a mass grave in that desert. She waited for ghosts.

Waving the thoughts from her mind she sat crosslegged in front of the fire heat unwavering, rations devoured, she focused on the recess of her mind reaching with the force. The cave was empty, beside a few lopers Scurrying about. Something was calling though, unnerving her. She could feel the force pulse from it, her minds eye forced its way into the crevices finding that she sought. A crystal glistened against the wall unbarring. She felt its power. So strong. So distant.

'So it seems you are almost worthy scavenger.' His voice was deep, low and threatening. Her eyes shot open matched with a green hazel tint through the fire.

She grasped her staff in her hand on her feet in a moment, he rose slowly. Thats when she realized. He was a figure, a figure flowing to her in her mind throughThe bond. It survived snoke. Relief flooded her. He could not harm them.

'Oh, but i can scavenger.' His arm reached out through the flames and touched her cheek. She swiped her staff through his arm and into the flame. Causing the coals to lash out onto the makeshift beds. Ripping her staff back and jumping out of the way of falling ash she steadied herself.

Don't let his mind games work, she chanted to herself peering down at the sleeping poe. Her friend, completely exhausted from that blizzard they had managed to fight through slept peacefully on the ground.

Pushing with the force she burst him from her head, not completely, but was able to block fragments. 'Leave me be kylo. You are not welcome here, go back to your army. Go back to your dark.' She spat the words in her mind full of venom.

'You and i scavenger, we share a bond that could rule them all, i will not stop until you are mine.' His eyes enveloped in black, a sinister hand reached out again. This time inviting her. 'I will find you, and i will convince you. Its just a matter of time.'

'I will never join you! You are a murderer. You threaten my friends, darkness has taken you, i will destroy you!' Eyes full of rage se seethed clenching her teeth.

'Just a matter of time scavenger.' He repeated.

His body slowly faded hand still outstretched. Shadow cast on the wall. The fire licked at her, and the heat that came from the flames traveled up her spine. But the chill remained. The dark called to her.

His words echoed in her mind.

'I will not stop until you are mine.'

After poe awoke and swallowed his rations, they cleaned up camp. He had all but begged rey to sleep, her wary mind to frazzled to process such a demand. How could she sleep when that devil would invade her thoughts? She opened her pack and opened a small bottle of dark brown liquid, drank and stood against that idea. He could find them, he could eradicate them. What was left of the resistance a mere memory in a flash if he could find the location.

No she couldn't risk it. The bottle she downed gave her energy quickly, almost as if she had taken a full nights rest.

A gift from rose, she had made it warm over a fire before they left. Said something about a late nights shift in akiva and the wonders from the market her and her sister had visited. What ever it was it was bitter and tasted like some type of sweetness she couldn't place.

They pushed on into the cave, the farther in they went the more the darkness arrested them, bringing them to almost a sudden halt. Rey closed her eyes and opened her thoughts to the force. Grabbing poes hand she spoke low"let me navigate now, until it lightens up a bit."

She felt the walls in her mind, as if she were playing a game. She could sense the rocks and gravel at her feet, and the drapery above as if shed been there a thousand times. The stalagmites dripped down in long pikes barely leaving enough room to walk.

In her mind she could see the path as if the lights were turned up bright, she guided them forward for what seemed like hours eyes never opening.

After the long grotto finally ended, a large opening came into view. Light shined through giant gem stones that cluttered among the floors and walls, a magnificent lagoon glowed bright blue with water so clear you could see the fish within. The air moist and warm.

This would be camp for a small rest stop.

"Rey, this is beyond anything I've ever seen. Its untouched." Poes gaze scanned the large cavity. "Bet you've never tasted anything like that before!" An ear to ear smirk could be spotted as he pulled out a knife and began sharpening a large switch he'd snatched from the ground.

Rey almost laughed, "no poe," she retorted, "i don't think Ive had cave delicacy's before."

Immediately poe went to work trying to catch lunch, as rey collected timber from a dead tree for a fire. She wondered looking to the tree, how it could have grown in such a dark place. Her hand rested against the trunk as she slid it up to the branches. A flash of the trees life passed through her mind. Seeding dropped through the hole in the subterranean floor from a once beautiful forest, as the tree grew in size so did the space around it, roots gathered into the pond, and the grotto formed.

Rey ripped herself from the vision falling on her bottom. 'I really need to learn to control that aspect of the force' she thought to herself.

'I can teach you, scavenger.' His words echoed through the walls of her mind, she almost screamed popping up her defensive walls to block the villain from entering her deepest thoughts.

'You will teach me nothing. I don't need training from a dark lord.' She continued picking up bark and twigs from the ground making her way back to the small makeshift camp.

'You lack guidance, discipline, and control. Your mind calls to me. Even at this distance i can appear to you.' He mocked her. 'Without my instruction you will be hopelessly lost in aspiration.' A grunt could be heard but she ignored it

'Hopelessly lost it is, at least i wont be despairing your Tutelage day in and day out, and who are you to tell me I need discipline?' Her words as sharp and nasty as she could think them. Hoping to put an end to his bantering. To her dismay it would be to no avail.

She could almost feel his eyes shooting daggers into her back.

'You cant avoid me scavenger, eventually the lack of sleep will catch up to you, and your defenses will be down. I will find you, and i will take you, forcefully if i must.' He chuckled. He actually chuckled. Rey almost laughed too. If not for the fact this was her mortal enemy tied to a string of fate connecting them in an endless repartee of taunting, she might have found his laugh enjoyable.

'Ill just ignore you, you'll disappear sooner or later' she'd cast away the thoughts of trying to expel him from her sight and fixated on the small flame she had started.

He circled her like a bird of prey, looking down at her frail body. She continued blowing on the flam until it caught the branches and consumed the small gathering of dry grass, dropping a large piece of bark on top and waiting for it to catch before dropping another. His presence lingered and she never looked up.

'Scavenger. I will take you. Heed my words. If i have to find you, your friends will be the first to pay the price' he spat the word harshly from his lips 'your allegiance to this rebel group will be your downfall.'

She could feel his manifestation dissipate. She let out a breath. After she found the crystal she would have to leave. She held nothing but a beacon lighting up the way for kylo ren and the first order. The resistance would gather in number and strength, then, maybe then she could return.

"FIVE!" Poe screamed. "FIVE FISH REY!!!"

She turned her head alarmed, as he held the sharpened staff up, and beheld the five wigging fish pinned through it. Poes face lit up with a smile, no idea the man who threatened their very continuance was just within the confines of her thoughts speaking about murdering them all. For all he knew was he held their Dinner in his hands.


	2. Chapter two: uncertainties

**Thank you all for reading and subscribing overly appreciate the comments and reviews I will be adding in my extras at the very end of this chapter. Please enjoy(;**

 **Chapter two**

Uncertainties

There it was. Shining brightly on the escarpment. Glistening purple hues beckoned her. Begging to be released from their tomb on the rocky face. She reached her hand out and felt each one, listening with the force. Fingertips skimmed across the crests as she closed her eyes. Each one had something special about it, the cores shown brilliantly behind the garnishes. But none were hers. None connected to her force. Opening her eyes she frowned.

"Well rey? Which one is it?" Poe spoke loudly, "which one are we prying from this wall?" He seemed a bit distressed. Maybe it was the chilling feeling permeating the air. Something wasn't right.

"None of these poe. None of these are right." She spoke the words positively. None of these called to her.

"What?what do you mean? There has to be at least a hundred different stones here!" His voice agitated, pointing a finger violently at the crystals. "rey it has to be here. Look again"

She paused closed her eyes and searched. It was here. Just not in front of them.

'What are you doing scavenger' low hushed tones radiated through her mind. Why now of all times.

'Important destroy the first order things kylo leave me be' her eyes still closed she searched, finally swinging around on her heel she walked right past the vision of kylo ren and came upon a wall filled with more stones, these colored bright green and blue.

'Scavenger,' he snapped out. 'What are you up too, i will not ask again.'

Reaching out her hand immediately fell on a blue crystal. Its glow intensified and dropped from the wall into her hand with no hesitation. This, this was her kyber crystal.

A smirk plagued kylos lips as she turned around.

'Blue doesn't suit you scavenger. I see red in your future.' He roused.

"How did you see that?!" Her voice cracking, she realized then she hadn't sealed off her side of the bond. Chastising herself and wondering if he had reached far enough to see the planet she inhabited she pushed her walls up. "Stay out of my head."

Accomplishing her goal she smiled up at poe who looked at her bewildered. She realized then, she had spoken aloud and not in her mind.

"Who are you talking to rey?" His face perplexed, "its only you and me here, and whose in your head?"

"Uh...no one, I... Its hard to explain. But look," she held the crystal up a huge grin playing her lips "This is the one!"

'People around and you slipped up. The offer will always stand' he stated matter-o-factly. 'I can train you, i can make you powerful.'

'Kylo.' She shot him a side glance. 'Leave it be.'

"Well...good rey," he looked at her suspiciously. "but you need to tell me whats going on," he reached a hand out and felt her forehead. "No fever, did you smack your head? Do you feel alright?"

"Poe. I don't have time to explain, i still have a bad feeling, i cant sense danger through the force, but this feels wrong." She looked around barely able to see the sides of the small cavern they had found their way into. "We need to leave."

'Who is with you scavenger? Poe? Poe dameron?' inflamed kylo spat out as rey ignored him, but gave a grin to tell him he was right. 'He's the enemy rey. Walk away. Now.' His anger too much for rey to process right that minute, She gave her attention to poe.

"Rey, i trust you," he declared. "But you owe me an explanation when we get back to camp."

She nodded. She would tell him. Right before she told everyone that she was a danger to them all and needed to leave.

A inhuman roar bellowed around them and both persons standing in the cave flipped back to back checking they're surroundings.

A large one armed beast barreled through a small opening braking the wall as it did. Its white fur pillowing around, large teeth snapping into the air it roared again. Colossal horns framed its face and claws as long as fingers reached for rey. Poes blaster discharged at the arm narrowly avoiding it.

"RUN" she screamed pivoting around and bolting down the corridor poe a step behind her. The beast sprinting after them.

Kylo ran along side them his long legs reaching farther faster than hers but still struggling to keep up. 'Scavenger, what is happening? Who is chasing you!' He seemed Genuinely concerned. Key word, seemed.

'I need focus now kylo!'she screamed into her thoughts.

The cave narrowed, back into darkness, as they ran towards the small gleam of light she knew this was her only chance. They would be coming up on more darkness and without light they were hopeless to make their way back-out without a slower pace and the minds eye the force gave her.

She accelerated forward and jumped one foot up onto a rock surface, bouncing backwards and ripping her staff from her back holster. The beasts arm swung at her grazing her shoulder, but her staff connected. knocking the beast dead center in its forehead. She braced herself for impact with the ground, rolling once and rearing herself back up into a fighting stance.

The beast with its one arm flailing madly in the air, blinded for the moment swung again in her direction swiping over her midriff ripping the fabric and tearing open her chest. She took a deep breath and swung again, bashing the head of the weapon into his skull, she heard a crack and the beast dropped. Poe readied his weapon.

He stayed down. Immediately she observed his breathing. He was alive, unconscious, but alive. She put a hand on poes blaster, lowering it.

"Rey! What if he comes back?! He could kill us! Look at you! He shredded you with one swipe!" He said the words in such a panic she almost missed them. All the adrenalin pumping she couldn't feel anything but a little woozy from blood-loss.

"No poe. We will not kill the beast. Lets go before he wakes, we can wrap these when we get a good distance between us." Her tone was hushed and breathy, almost a wheeze. Every time she inhaled a sharp sting racked her body. She wouldn't let that stop her.

'Kill the beast. He hurt you, now you must finish him scavenger.' Kylos voice was low and deadly.

'I am not you kylo. I will not kill needlessly.' She spoke as a true jedi without knowing it. In her mind the beast was downed and they could escape.

'You will learn in time, that saving destruction, leads to more destruction. I will teach that to you.' She glanced just in time to see a lethal glare as he slowly faded. He could only be referring to her saving the resistance.

To her letting him survive.

"Rey..." poes words trailed off as he looked at the beast. Finally he turned "we need to go now, and get you bandaged up soon." She nodded and the coursed on.

When they reached a vantage point they felt was a fair enough distance they stopped. Reys breathing became ragged and her mind was getting fuzzy.

Poe pulled his pack from his back and grabbed a needle, thread, some gauze, and medical wraps. He stared down unknowingly.

"Um, i... i never learned how to...Sew? No thats Unrelated...uh...whats the medical term.." he was having trouble finding the words.

"Stitch. I know how. Hand me the supplies." He handed them over and she got to work. Taking off her tunic to reveal her chest, poe blushed and turned so as not to impede her privacy. She made quick work of it. As shawty as it was it would hold. It would stop the bleeding. Her arm was another story. She would wrap it, but it would bleed until they could stitch it back at base. She couldn't reach that far around to get a good grip on the needle.

Rewrapping she glanced at poe. "You can look now im decent." He turned to see her pulling her torn and tattered tunic back up, and trying to find a way to bring the laces together. He almost laughed.

"Here, i have a spare just in case. Wear mine. It may be a bit big but at least it will cover you." He opened his pack again and pulled a dark blue one out, handing it over to her. After a small thank you and a few minutes to rearrange it, she was covered and ready to continue.

They stood and hastened their pace to makeup the difference in time spent fixing rey up, to put more distance between them and the beast.

The more they walked the more rey felt plagued with sleep. She shuffled on trying to hide that fact. Keeping her mind focused with the force. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she huffed. The adrenaline was wearing off.

Poe looked at her, and pulled her aside snapping her from her focus. "Rey. When was the last time you slept?" He was stone fierce as his eyes locked hers, taking in the dark circles and sweat that treaded down her face.

"Three days. I haven't slept since we arrived on this planet." She looked away. Trying not to make eye contact from the guilt of it. "I used to go a week before on jakku. Its easier to hunt the abandoned ships without the heat of the day on you," she continued, attempting to redeem herself. "Sometimes its just easier to not-"

"Enough. You need to rest rey." Poe cut her off. "Whatever your hiding whatever it is thats happening, i think its because you need sleep." He rose his voice authoritatively trying to help her see reason.

"Poe. I cant. Please. We need to get back to base so i can work this out. poe...Its something you cant understand right now. But we have too. Ok?" She pleaded. He stared at her. No too sure what to do. Finally he nodded and reached into his pack grabbing out a glass bottle with the brown liquid from rose. Looks like she set them both up.

"It usually tastes better hot, but this should help with stamina." He handed her the bottle and satisfied on this little arrangement she accepted the offer. Downing the bottle in a few swallows.

He laughed loudly as she patted the back of the bottle to get every last drop.

"What?" She question his amused smile "I need to remind myself to ask rose what this was called again." She looked into the bottle to see a black sludge on the bottom.

"Rey," he grinned "its called coffee."

Finally they were almost to the entrance, pausing to put their parkas and heavy snow clothing on before their decent back into the cold. Reys hand found its way into her satchel and grasped the crystal. This. This is what they had almost died over. Hopefully she could recreate a light saber from spare parts.

Poe finished puling his snow coat over his shoulders looked at her and as if answering her unspoken question replied "it was worth it rey to make sure you can end this once and for all." His smile almost hurt when she knew what she must do.

"Yeah. Ill make sure to end this. Ill finish this war. I promise." She looked to her friend knowing what was about to happen.

They looked into the storm that raged outside the walls of their confine. Without hesitation, they stepped forth into the wintery blizzard.

When the base came into focus they almost cheered. Both of them were exhausted from the perils walk through the tundra and making it home before night fell was a life or death mission of its own. Luckily they had at least an hour of sun left. She knew that gave her enough time to report back, pack and leave. So thats exactly what she did.

Walking into the compound she past through the bridge and started making her way to the captains hall poe followed behind as they closed the large reinforced steel doors.

Inside the captains hall was warm and carpeted. Much to reys surprise finn and general organa were the only two inside. She smiled inwardly thanking the stars that she wouldn't be around to break everyones hope in her. Approaching the general she stopped and kneeled.

"General." She spoke. Rey never knew how to address her, she knew she was royalty, but sometimes she made things so friendly that you would have never known she was anything but apart of your family.

"Rey, you need not call me that, i told you. Call me leia, formality's are a thing of the past for us." She giggled a bit at the end, and pulled the girl up into a hug. After all, rey had helped save the last remaining resistance.

"We found the kyber crystal." She responded awkwardly. This was the first time leia had hugged her. She had hugged finn before, but somehow leias was warmer.

"Good! Your making headway!" Leia twirled around and made her way to a desk across the way retrieving the broken lightsaber that had belonged to luke. She walked back and placed it in her hands. "You will need this for minor details. Hopefully this will help you build one for yourself. Remember, all are different. They fit each jedi for the weapon of choice, i knew of a man who once held a staff." Leia smiled brightly up at her, motioning to her weapon strapped to her back. For a woman who had lost everything, she had spirit.

"Leia. I need to talk to you about something." Reys heart sank a bit and fluttered in anticipation. It felt like she was going to throw up. "I...I have had contact with kylo ren." She looked away from leias face which had twisted in shock.

Poe and finn both lit up both with questioning glances"What?!" Poe started, "is that who you were talking to?! Is this some magic force stuff you were talking about?!"

"When did this occur?!"finn all but shouted, a bit of betrayal shining through his eyes

Putting up a hand to silence them both leia looked at rey and gently pulled reys face back to look her in the eye. "How-how long ago?" She breathed out.

"Well..off and on. He can access my mind and somehow he shows up in-front of me. It seems I'm the only one who can talk to him, and vice versa. I don't believe anyone but i can see him and once again i think thats how it works for him..." she trailed a bit before adding "he doesn't know where we are. Ive managed to hide that from him, but I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want him to be able to peek into my thoughts and find us."

"Rey..."poes expression showed his realization. "You were trying to protect us by not sleeping..thats not healthy"

"I know.." she buried her head in her hands, "thats why i need to leave. I need to figure out this bond and find a way to close it off before he can peek deeper and figure out how to find us." Tears found there way out. She didn't cry much, maybe it was the lack of sleep, and oh she was tired. So, so tired.

Leias eyes filled with concern. Concern for her survivors, concern for rey. "Rey. I understand," she reached into the pocket in her vest and grabbed out a small hexagon shaped bead, she held it between both hands and closed her eyes. She stood there a moment before taking the hexagon and placing it into reys palm. "This will help you when you are ready to come find us. I will have poe ready a ship for you at once." She turned to poe and he questionably glanced back at rey before nodding and scurrying off to complete his task at hand.

Finn looked on in shock. "Im going to rey! I cant let you do this alone." He grabbed her shoulders as if trying to force his will into her.

She shook her head and wiped the last tears from her eyes. "No finn. I cannot let you do this. I must face this by myself. No distractions." Her voice was raspy and a little hollow. But she had to go alone. She couldn't endanger another soul. Not for the sake of her, she would come back stronger and ready to fight.

Finns eyes dropped. His arms slumped and something unspoken caught in his throat. "Rey i-"

Leia cut him off. "She must go t alone with none of this foolishness on her mind. Go back to the kitchen and fetch her some rations and water, send rose this way when you are finished.

Finn turned bright scarlet red as he hurried through the door.

"Rey, i need to know something." Leia asked as she led rey to some chairs. "Since you've had contact...rey do you sense any light from be-kylo?" She corrected last minute.

Reys turned her face away from leia. She knew what she would ask before she said it. "Leia. If i had seen any light i would not be running as i am. If id seen the slightest hope at saving him from himself then i wouldn't run." Rey spoke certainly. But still questioned herself. Had she even tried? Every time she spoke to him she had brought the worst out in him. Doubt crossed her face.

Leia noticed this. "Rey, i would risk my own life if it meant i could bring him back." Leia tapped her chest. "I can still feel him here. With the force i can sense his goodness. Please, rey. If you question his motives at all, try. See if you can accomplish what han and i could not." A fresh set of tears rimmed both of their faces. For the loss of her husband, her brother, and hopefully for the survival of her son.

"I promise leia. Ill try." Rey turned to place a hand on leias and winced in pain, her wounds had ripped open on her shoulder and started to bleed.

"Dear what happened?" As rey recanted the story of the one armed beast that lived in the cave and her and poes narrow escape leia gathered supplies, "well, then ill ready you in another way, lets get these wounds cleaned and dressed properly. Its going to be a hard journey. One only you can face."

She grasped reys chin, "i know you'll come back. I can already feel that the force is strong with you." Her smile full of courage rey nodded.

The only though on her mind, only hope in that regard, that the light would guide him to salvation. That goodness could out weigh the dark side.

Thank you guys for reading favoriting and subscribing to this story! It means a lot to me that you enjoy it(:

 **Toughspirit-** thank you for your imput! I really don't like making kylo so angry but i figure that i can always use rey as a anchor to reel him back in. anger can fall to some degree. I have alot of plans with what im going to mold this into as far as character building goes, and he will try to convince her, i just needed something to make him seem maniacal, for character building! Gives me more direction to take this! Just had to give him a bit more of an egde, ya feel? But if you have any ideas leave me a comment and ill see if i cant work it in(:

 **Sguti392-** im very happy this could grab your attention! And i hope to continue doing so! Its been very enjoyable to write so far. Hopefully i can update once or twice a week:D

 **Odefromparis-** very much hoping to update as often as i can but i work sunday-Saturday but reading this comment Made me feel a lot more energized. So I'll try my best to whip them chapters out asap!!


	3. Chapter three: the hunt

Hey you guys thank you for reading and favoriting it means alot to me! You guys are awesome! This chapter was difficult to write, ive been extreamly busy with work, new year new jobs on the board! But just know i have many ideas i scribble down whilist driving around! Thank you again! Onwards to the chapter!!

 **Chapter three**

The hunt

Rain pelted the small BTL Y-wing starfighter. Rey sat inside watching the rain washing down the glass. She could feel the sleep pulling at her eyelids. After a hyper jump she ended up at a planet covered in jungle. Finding a way down into a clearing she landed and waited. Waited for what, she didn't know. Sleep deprivation had slowed her down. So she sat, and watched the rain fall. She hadn't seen rain before, and it reminded her of the snow. Her friends had packed and left accordingly after herself. She wasn't to know their location. Rey refused all the maps they had tried to give her.

When it was time to find them she would. By then she would have control on the bond.

The last hour with her friends came into her mind.

Poe sat on the edge of the Y-wings loading ramp. Her rations in a box behind him. She came into view, and poe gathered himself and his courage.

"Rey. I need to know you'll be safe. Where are you planning on going?" He looked at the ground as she finally stood face to face. Not able to meet her eyes.

"I don't know poe. I was thinking naboo, but I have no idea right now." What he couldn't see was the tears in her eyes, she pushed the feelings into her chest.

She had to leave. For them. She would try to help kylo see reason. Hopefully she could bring him back with her. The good kylo. Then ben solo she hope still existed.

Poe finally looked up, Rey was lost in thought and barely heard him.

"Rey. I need to know...i need to know because...because Rey in the short time I've known you I've-" he was cut off as Finn came back into view with rose close at his heel.

"Rey, i heard you liked the coffee!" Rose was excited to see her, and she the same. In the few weeks she had known rose, they had become close, and it pained her to leave them behind.

"Yes it was really good!" Rey was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well i have a few bags left, so i figured id save some for myself and give you my last bags!" She seemed excited to hand it over.

"Thank you so much, I'm not sure i can make it correctly without you but i will try." She held the bags in her hand and it made her heart hurt.

"Don't worry its easy, Ive written instructions and put them inside. Im going to miss you Rey," she walked up and gave the girl a hug. It still felt weird but she knew that was the thing to do in these instances. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah Rey, we will be waiting for your return." Finn smiled at her. I guess he was resolved in the fact she was going alone.

"Thanks guys," Rey smiled as Finn hugged her too. "Ill be safe, and ill be home soon. Promise." She waved as they backed away to stand with general organa and the other resistance members who were healed enough to gather about. Poe still stood at the loading dock. Watching her.

"Ive put a tent and some gear for weather and such," he looked away and put a hand on the hinge of the ship. "Plus a blaster and tools. Incase you run into trouble before you get that magic mambo-jumbo force stuff under control." He motioned to her bag that held her kyber crystal.

"Thank you poe...weren't you saying something earlier?" She gave a soft smile and he turned bright red, mumbling something about how she had to come back soon and he'd tell her. She wondered what he had to say but respected it. Boarding her ship she waved again before taking off just as the sun started to set. They would be following suit as soon as chewie got the falcon ready. Once out of the atmosphere she hit hyperdrive. Into the abyss.

Sitting in her ship now she waited for the rain to lighten up. Once it had calmed down to a sprinkle, she got out and set down some tarps, putting up the small tent and a rain fly. She crawled into the dry tent with a few blankets. A voice crossed her mind.

'Scavenger. You've moved. I can feel it. Your closer now.' He said, he wasn't looking at her, his his mouth unmoving. He must be busy doing something. Rey didn't have the energy to investigate, question, or even inspect him. Though she could see his black hair was glistening from a fresh shower, he was in a basic black tunic and beige trousers. A scar crossed his face, a scar she had gave him none the less. Even though she hated to admit it, he was handsome. 'Your walls aren't up, i can read all your thoughts.' His eyes darted to where she laid, sweeping over her face. He could see the dark circles, pale skin, and hair askew. She was laying down, and a blanket covered her lower half. She smiled. A genuine smile. There was nothing he could take from her. She was free, the location of the rebellion unknown to her.

"I cant help but realize that you look a lot like your father. The hair however, that is defiantly leias." Her smile widened as he all but glared at her. Taunting him was all she could do with no energy. She couldn't even be threatening.

'Scavenger. Watch. Your. Tongue. Or i will silence it for you.' He took his attention back to where he had focused it before hand replying to who ever it was he was talking to "search the nearby villages, they must be near. Someone seen a star fighter land in the forests and ill have this town upturned if thats what it takes." His voice was more alarming than usual. "That is all Lieutenant, now do as i say." Someone had to have replied to and left because soon after he turned, a smirk turning at the sides of his lips. 'Well scavenger whatever you want here you have my attention.'

"Seems that way doesn't it. Hm. Too bad i cant hardly keep my focus isn't it." She laughed at this. Her eye lids growing heaver ever second that ticked by.

'Have you not been sleeping? I expected you at least awake when i come. So be it. I know your on this planet. I sensed it before someone said your ship had landed." She froze. What planet was she on. She...she landed in a forest. She was in a forest. Where was she? 'Felucia.' He stated for her.

She groaned. She had to leave. Soon.

'Good luck scavenger, i have pilots in the air searching for your ship. Its a matter of time before they spot it. So go ahead flee back to your safe haven. Make this easier on me.'

But her body wouldn't move. Four days. Four days with no sleep. Blood loss. Too much blood loss, her chest ached. She put a hand over the bandages. Looking down they had wept through the wraps and bled on her tunic.

Kylo kneeled down next to her and lifted the soaked tunic to reveal her wraps saturated in blood. He sighed. 'Are you giving up? This is too easy scavenger. Your wounded and alone. I can sense it. Did you really Unwittingly come here or is this a trap?'

She tried to swat his hand from her body but her arm failed in the attempt. Instead resting on his wrist. He flinched from the contact but kept his hand on her collar.

She started to feel the ache of her body weighing her down. Looking back at kylo she grinned.

"You can search all you want, and when you do find me ill be ready. Come and get me kylo. Im here and im ready to fight." She barely breathed the last part out before sleep overcame her.

When she awoke she was alone. The rain had let up and night had fallen. She wondered how long she had been asleep and cursed herself for nodding off in his presence. Pulling herself rightwards she winced as pain erupted from the stitches on her chest. Pealing the dried blood and sodden tunic from her body she revealed the now oozing wound, red and green mixed and she knew it was infected. Her shoulder seemed in better shape but not by much. She cleaned and rewrapped them, basically hoping for the best. She had no medicine that could cure it and hoped to find something around her make shift camp.

Realization hit her. She was being hunted. By the first order. She was on the same planet as kylo. Oh farkled. When she could standup she gathered her things and put a robe on slowly, making her way out of the tent. She covered her Y-wing as best possible. Then picked up camp and loaded her pack on her back. The strap fell against her chest and she almost toppled over in pain. But moved locations. Pulling out a half dead holobook she looked up felucia. Not many animals or danger here, other than the first order beating down the doors of all the villagers.

She studied an outdated map. Three major cities and dozens of little towns. She headed in the direction on one of the cities. Hide in plain site it is.

After hours of walking and two pit stops to rest her shoulder she closed in on a cliff that held nothing but openness, in the distance she could make out a city. Welp. That must be where she was headed. The holobook had long died. But she had enough time to study the map it held. Realizing the night was just about over and looking to the skys she had minimal time before the rain started again, she set up camp. Building a small fire just big enough to boil water.

"What do you mean shes not around the ship!" Kylo seethed in disgust to an unknown figure. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she tried what she did on star killer base. Forcing her way into his thoughts.

'She could be dead. Those wounds looked serious...how could she leave her people and come here, to what, die?! How could they just let her...after sustaining such injury's. My mother is foolish. Those people are foolish. She chose them. Over me? I would never let her leave with an open wound on her-' his walls slammed up so hard she was reeling, her focus shot, she almost fell backwards. cursing herself for being so intrusive, she had made herself known. his eyes locked with hers.

'So scavenger, where have you run? And too try to peer into my head? You've all but given away your location. Headed to makivaian. Well I'm pretty certain you'll encounter problems with the fact most of that city is empty. A ghost town none the less.' He spat the words in his mind. Anger vibrated through the bond. He was close. She could all but sense him. The rain started to pelt her body again. Forcing her way to her feet she peered around then looked back to his figure standing tall above her. His regular attire masking his body. His black tunic soaked to his skin. A crack of lighting hit the forest. As they stood staring each-other down.

'Keep running little mouse. I love a game of hide n seek.' He walked closer to her standing face to face now leaning down to meet her eyes. She kept her stance. Hand on her staff. Ready to fight a vision.

"Im not running kylo. Im right here. So go ahead. Find me." He scanned her face, taking in the fact that the dark circles were almost gone, and she seemed a little more well rested. But she was still pale. Her brown hair soaked to her face, frazzled from the rain and wind. Whipping it about as the lighting danced around them. This was the first time he'd had a good look at her since star killer and something about her attracted him.

Shaking his head he regarded her again, something was off.

'Scavenger. I will find you. Rest assured. This is a promise i intend to keep.' He smiled intimidatingly down at her. Mesmerized by her large dark brown orbs. She couldn't help but stare back into his bright green eyes. Their faces closer than she realized. But she wasn't backing down.

"Don't make empty promises kylo, and don't leave a lady waiting." Her voice minacious.

He faded, she kept eye contact until he disappeared completely.

'Come and get me' she thought aloud. Hoping he could hear it through the bond. Sitting back down she ate her cold rations. Washed out from the rain. Waiting for the dark figure to approach.

Looking over the cliff she could barely make out trees. Large rocks protruded out of the sides. Her pack on, she tied a rope to a large hook. She then tied the other end around her waist and started the decent.

From a higher vantage, she spotted an first order camp in another part of the valley. Though it was growing dark, she knew they wouldn't stop until they had her in their grasp.

After traversing a series of cliff faces and scree slopes by holding the upper end of the rope, and hooking into the cliff side she managed to get down to a ledge. She observed the surroundings and took measures to get her pack down to the bottom of the rocky faces, with enough tope to barely make the last of it, using most of it to set her pack on the ground she readied herself.

Her chest heaved, pain sweltered through her limbs. She was exhausted and darkness fell faster than she thought. But she knew she could not sleep here. Daring to used the force she knew it would only get steeper for the last of it, so she started grappling. Hook in hand she maneuvered and slammed her axe into the wall. Continuously looking down reminding herself she had done worse on jakku.

Lighting struck the cliff side and rocks came tumbling down. Rey let go of her hook and swung out of the way narrowly avoiding the avalanche of rocks. She rolled herself back over swinging out to reach her hook. In that moment another bolder masked by the darkness plunged down smacking her free of the cliff side.

It had felt like longer, her body weightless in the air as she free fell down to the ground. A few fleeting cus words escaped as she hit the floor. She blinked breathless lungs excavated of air. Gasping she tried to refill her chest burning in agony. Not able to force herself back up she laid there. Arms outstretched, legs flat.

When she could finally focus her vision she peered up the cliff barely able to make out a shine from the cliff. Her tools still imbedded from her decent. Pulling herself from the ground, she sat, her left leg spasmed from the movement. She surveyed her position. Her leg was messed up and if not all, most of her stitches had ripped. Arm useless and barely able to grasp her bearings to stand she composed herself. Using her staff as a cane she tied her pack to her waist using a tarp to drag it behind her. Limping onwards to escape the coming rain.

'What happened scavenger.' His words were full of worry. And she wondered if she had the ability to reply. Settling on a voice in her head she endured the horrendous pain and spoke low.

"Fell. Fell a long ways." She gasped out. Dragging her bad leg and satchel behind her. Wincing as she pulled it forward with her staff. Why was she telling him that she was vulnerable? Not like he couldn't see it but still.

'Where are you.' He demanded. Really. The man threatening to destroy her lively hood, asking for her to give up her location.

"Even injured you'll never be able to find me. Im still wittier than your fiends you send out." She bit out between ragged breaths.

'Rey. Calm down and tell me. Ill come alone if it makes you stop what your doing and stay put. No storm troopers. No back up. Me and you and medical supplies. Please. Let me help you.' His voice was troubled and pleading. She looked down. Her blood soaked the path she hobbled.

"Alone?" She asked.

'Alone.' He agreed coming up to her and looking at her pushed her chin up to match his gaze. 'Rey. We can finish this squabble when your at full health.' She met his eyes. Pain radiated through the bond. She knew he was in her head and didn't fight him. She didn't have the willpower too. 'Its no fun to chase a broken bird.' He dissipated into thin air. For a moment she wondered if he had the ability to do that, and if she could learn how to.

Limping to a tree she leaned against it and slid softly and slowly to the ground. The world was spinning and she knew if no help came, she would slowly fade. Eyes started to close. The last thing that crossed her conscious mind were her parents. Smiling at her in a small house. The smell of soup permeated the air. She was home, maybe she could stay. A wish was a wish, and man did she wish.

Thank you for the reviews! Im happy i can keep you all entertained!

-courtneybreann


	4. Chapter four: almost

Thanks guys for reading again! Ive had a lot of down time at jobs recently and have been able to write out a lot more than I figured I would. I'm really happy that you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this. Alas! Chapter four!

 **Chapter four**

Almost

As her parents haggled with a large mole looking man on a strange desert planet, rey looked around at all the wonders. Treasures from a far off time of war and turmoil brought this little girl joy as she laughed and played among the wreckage. Shiny metal junk made a wonderful playground for a six year old. She called to her father who turned and dismissed his child to close the deal with this monstrous creature.

"Ill give you sixty credits and no more." He bartered with the woman.

She looked astounded. "Are you kidding me, i was offered eighty last week at a station ninety miles north! She can fit in small places! You know she can come in use!" She seethed through gritted teeth.

Rey could hear the frustration in her mothers voice. She turned and looked at the three, wide eyed. If only her mother could see the glory and wonder this place beheld like she did, then maybe just maybe they could smile again.

"Sixty-five and i throw in this bottle for the road." The man replied, pushing a bottle of liquid across the counter. The lady grabbed up the credits and bottle and turned on her heel, husband in tow. Rey stood and followed as the large beastly man came up and grabbed her arm.

"No you don't, Ive paid good credits for you." He started to haul the girl off, kicking and screaming as her parents boarded their ship.

Biting the mans hand he called out repealing his had as she tore off towards the ship. "MAMA! PAPA! WAIT PLEASE WAIT!" She cried out as the ship slowly raised from the desert floor. The man grabbed her again by the shoulder. She cried and screamed for them, but the ship was gone.

She was alone. She was alone.

Alone.

Screaming she bolted upwards, cursing as she grabbed her arm. Cold air ran up her back, she was in wraps and trousers. Her shoulder hurt, and the blankets she had over her were not her own. Still she pulled them close with her good arm. Twisting it around herself.

Where were her clothes? Who saved her? Who changed her? So many questions raced through her mind.

Surveying the area she was in, she realized she was in a bedroom. The queen bed she laid in the biggest she had ever seen. It put the cots the resistance had to shame. The pillows that flourished the room were very feminine, and extremely comfortable. A small fireplace sat in the corner of the room, lit and filling the room with heat.

Where was she? How did she get here?

She swung her legs over the edge, wincing as pain erupted from her leg. Looking down she had fresh bandages over her chest and arm, her leg was wrapped and splinted. Guess she broke it. On the counter laid a bright blue Qipao, with blossoms and flowers lining it. A large slit went up the side to allow trousers underneath. The top tied off on a button all the way up to the neck. It had short sleeves. It felt like silk, rey had never felt something so delicate. She laid it back on the nightstand. Looking around for her shirt, and staff. Which were no where to be found.

Settling on the qipao she pulled it over her head and fastened the buttons. Barefoot, she stood as best she could leaning on her good leg, and hobbled to the corner of the room where a cane sat against the wall, she held it up and waved it in the air. If she needed it could work as a weapon. Allowing her weight to rest on it, she limped to the door. Turning the handle she opened it to reveal a small house, with delicate stained glass windows. It was warm through the home as she carried herself around, touching the wood and feeling the love that this house held.

But it was empty. It was empty except her. Dust collected on most of the furniture, except the table. On top laid a note.

'Gone to get supplies. If you want your kyber crystal you will wait.' There was no signature. She knew who it was from.

A stony chill raced up her spine at the thought of him coming back. Her defenseless without a staff or weapon. She limped back to the room and barricaded the door. How had he found her? The force? She thought back to the moments before she faded. The feeling of fading away. Then suddenly nothing.

She felt her chest, the stitches were tight but they were with an expert hand. Had he done this? Looking back towards the bed she seen a metal medical tray, in it laid a needle, antiseptic, hemostats, and a bottle of something she hadn't seen before. Maybe someone had helped him? But he said alone. Was that a lie? Was she going to be taken prisoner next?

She heard the front door open and close. Foot steps getting closer, until a hand jiggled the doorknob. When it didn't budge the doorknob went again.

"Scavenger." He said, she backed away, fear riveting through her. Fight or flight. "Ok. Look. You need to open the door. You shouldn't be up and about." She stayed where she was. The cane! Don't forget the cane! She held it up balancing on one leg. The barricade she put in front of the door started to vibrate. Then it moved. She knew he was powerful with the force. She knew it would just be time and he would be right in front of her. But he had another thing coming if he thought she wouldn't put up a fight. She wasn't going back to the first order without giving him another scar.

"Have it your way." The doorknob fell to pieces and the door flew open, she launched herself at him the best she could cane raised above her head swinging down at him. He grabbed it effortlessly, swiping it from her without so much as a breath. She threw a punch that collided with his other hand, he dropped the cane and grabbed her waist. He threw her other his shoulder, she kicked and bit but to no avail. "Stop fighting. Rey. Stop. Fighting." He said between her beating on his back. She cried out when he grabbed her leg and threw her on the bed. Swinging an arm up and finally colliding with his face. He grabbed her wrists and held her in place throwing a leg over hers to pin her down.

She gasped air. Chest burning from the fight. He sighed. It took nothing from him to combat her.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him. "You traitor! Let me go!" Tears in her eyes and fear racing in her blood.

"Rey. Im not going to hurt you. Please. If i wanted to kill you id have done it when you were laying on the forest floor bleeding out." Seriousness invaded his tone.

She looked around again. Searching the room for a weapon. "Where are we! Why did you bring me here!"

"If i brought you back to the first order then they'd have locked you up, let you die in a cell. Couldn't have that could we?" He sighed again.

She stopped fighting. His cheek was swelling from her fist. His grip loosened a bit. "Answer me kylo. Where are we." She glared at him.

"Were in makivaian. That city you were headed towards." He looked down at her clothing, then back to her. "I see you found the shirt i left out for you. I guessed it would fit you." His voice was soft.

"Did you stitch me?" She questioned, blush rising up her cheeks as the thought of him seeing her naked crossed her mind.

"Yes" he replied. "You would have bled out."

"You have a clean stitch." She replied.

"Look, im going to let you go. But not before you agree to disagree and call a temporary truce." He responded.

She nodded. Knowing very well that she stood no chance against him in her current state. He sat back releasing her. She rubbed her wrists, pulling herself rightwards wincing a bit as she did.

"I brought back food, enough to last us until next month." He motioned to the door.

"A months?" She questioned.

"Yes. The truce lasts till that splint comes off. Im guessing about a month." He stood up pushing himself from the bed. "Don't move ill be right back, and none of that funny business with the door." he stated, Walking from the room. She watched him. Unsure of how to feel about his kindness. Looking down at her hands she guessed he was right. He could have killed her.

Maybe he should have let her die, join her parents.

As he came back into the room he handed her a satchel. Inside was her kyber crystal and tools. What was left of lukes lightsaber crowded into the corner. She looked back at him. He smirked. "Your giving these back? You know very well this only gives me another weapon."

"We have a truce do we not. I remember clearly your choices back in snopes throne room. I pray you don't make that choice again." He busied himself with the fire. Pushing back some coals and putting another log on the fire. As he got up he grabbed the cane from the floor and walked back to rey. Placing it by the side of the bed. "Your free to move around the cottage, but please stay inside. The weather has been a bit disastrous. With your infection a cold will only do more harm." He stated.

"Ok...so i agree to this truce we have, but what happens afterwards?" She eyed the fire not wanting to look at kylo.

"Well. I guess hopefully you will see that I'm not a bad person rey. That this is the side you should choose." He stared at her. Taking him her warm tones that had finally returned to her face. He had found her in time, she was barely breathing. Bleeding out, and unconscious. After re stitching her, he and closing her arm up, he re set her leg. He had enough medical knowledge to do the minimal but it had worked. She had slept for a few days, and finally when he had run out of new bandages, and supplies he left to retrieve more.

"Well maybe..."she sighed. Thinking maybe he would see her side was the right one. He could come home. After what he did, there had to be some light left in him.

"I did what i had to to make sure you stayed alive. What good would you be to the first order if i had let you die." He replied to her thoughts. "Rey, you could rule the stars with me. We would be unstoppable. We could disband the first order and build a new life for us and for the people of the galaxy." He spoke from his mind. Snoke had done a number on him.

"Kylo, you could come back with me, i can show you the light! Your mother-"he cut her off before she could finish.

"The resistance should have been destroyed when we had the chance." He didn't even flinch.

"Kylo you know thats a lie, your mother wishes you would come back, even i wish-"

"My mother is dead. I watched it happen with my own eyes." He glared at her. How dare she bring that up.

"No. Kylo. She survived. She is alive and bringing back the resistance." Rey finally met his glaze.

"Dont lie to me scavenger!" He shot up off the bed. Back to where they started.

"Kylo.. she is alive. I swear it to you." Her eyes pleading, maybe if he knew his mother was alive it might make an impact.

He grabbed her shoulders, she cringed from the impact on her wound. "Your lying!" He looked into her eyes as if he could burn into her memories. She thought back to the last few weeks she spent with the resistance. His eyes growing wider and wider as he looked upon it, mother included.

Letting go of her shoulders he backed away. "I told you, kylo. Im not lying."

"I know." He walked to the corner and sat down in the reclining chair, she hadn't noticed it there earlier. It had a pillio and blanket thrown on it. Had he slept there? Watching over her? "Yes. I did."

"Ok you need to stop doing that." She replied pulling the blankets up higher.

"Its not hard. I don't even need to try, the bond is stronger now that we are closer. Your like an open book. They just kinda flow into my head." He glance back up at her, his eyes seemed distant. Black tendrils flowed down his neck resting above his shoulders, he leaned his head on a hand. Setting his elbow on the recliner arm rest. He was in a black tunic, she hadn't noticed earlier but he was wearing beige trousers tucked into boots that ended at his knee. Different.

Different was good.

"How do i stop that?" She inquired still examining him. He had noticed her wondering eyes.

"I told you. I can teach you." He smiled at her when she shook her head. "Look you need a teacher and it seems I'm free for a month. I can start small and after all of this is over you can choose what you want to do next. Include it in part of our treaty."

"I don't know..." she pondered the thought of him teaching her how to control her thoughts. What if he delved into her mind again. Taught her how to let him into her mind instead of teaching her to keep him out.

"Well, i guess its a trust thing. You can trust me to, or you can continue on the way you have. Afraid to sleep because i could possibly find you." He mocked her. Reading her thoughts again.

"Fine! Just stay out of my head!" She threw her arm around her chest defensively, avoiding moving her bad arm, giving in.

"So you'll let me teach you?" He lifted an eyebrow, questioning her.

"Yes! Ok! During this 'truce', you can teach me." She felt a little disappointed in herself. Maybe she should have put up more of a fight.

"Eh," he smirked. "You were pretty feisty." He laughed a bit at this.

"Stop. Doing. That." She seethed.

"Fine, first lesson. Teach you how to keep your thoughts and memories to yourself." He stood again and walked to the bed, sitting down at the end. "Give me your hand," he requested. She put out her hand, his fingers were warm as the guided it palm up. "Ok now relax your hand a bit." She did as asked. "Ok now close your eyes."

As she closed her eyes his other hand came up and lightly touched the palm of her hand, running his fingers up and down her hand.

"Ok now imagine a ball of light, a ball of light in the palm of your hand." She imagined a bright blue ball of light starting in the palm of her hand glowing bright. "Take that ball of light and expand it around your hand, like a bubble. This bubble is indestructible." She did so and felt his hands leave her hand. Keeping it raised she imagined the ball bigger. "Good...good. Now take that ball and raise it up your arm." She continued raising it until it reached her shoulder.

"Good. Your doing great." She started sweating. Feeling this light was taking a lot of focus and her control on the force was very weary. "Ok now take that ball and bring it over your head," she followed his directions, and felt a wall raise up in her mind. No effort. Her eyes shot open, smile wide on her face.

"I did it! And its not coming down!" She was very pleased with her efforts, his eyes were fixated on her lips. They were full, and red, he wanted to feel them. It was weird-"kylo?" He was leaning in ready to feel her heat-"kylo?hello?" Barely inches away from her he could feel her breath against his cheek, so soft and close he wanted to-"KYLO!"

His head snapped back "im sorry what?" He blinked a few times. What came over him? "I um i think we need to change your bandages." He stuttered out. The powerful kylo ren. Stuttering. Its like he was 5 years old again.

She looked unsure, "ok...then turn around please. He did as asked.

"Its not like i haven't seen it before rey." There he was, cocky as ever. She huffed but took off the beautiful top. Why had he brought her something so precious as silk? Rey still wondered why he'd brought his face so close. Keeping the blanket close to ward off the chill in the room she had helped him strip the chest bandages off.

His hands expert at weaving the bandages around her, close and tight but just enough to keep the stitches from pulling.

"Stay there i think i have a spare tunic you can wear. Itll be a bit big thou." Looking around the room he found his bag, and grabbed out a black one, then walked over and helped her put it on. Careful of her shoulder. "Ill go back in to town later and see if any of the houses have something more suited for you to rest in."

"Thank you." She sighed. He was being to nice, shooting him a glance he seemed to busy himself with the fire again. Maybe he didn't read that one? "Did you hear me?"

"Hear what?" He turned to her.

Good, he walls stayed up. "Nothing." she smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" He spoke as he stood to head out of the room.

"Well-" her stomach growled and he started to laugh.

"Thought so," looking back at her. "Im not the best cook but i can manage something small, ill be right back." And with that he exited the room.

Once again she thought to herself, maybe their is light in him.

An image ran through her mind, his face so close to hers. Was he trying to kiss her? No that was an absurd idea. Kylo ren, trying to kiss her? Doubtful.

Though in that one moment, something surged in their bond. Something that she couldn't place. At the time neither of them knew what was to come.

To all my reviewers, thank you for the kind words and encouragement, I hope to keep you all entertained. Some of this was a little hard to write, due to the fact I'm trying to speed things up for my next idea in later chapters. Thanks again guys and gals!

-courtneybreann


	5. Chapter five: visions of grandeur

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Here she is! Chapter five! I have some notes at the end that kind of give an idea as to why this is taking the turns it is, so read up afterwards!

 **Chapter five**

Visions of grandeur

The small ration packs she lived off of for years always tasted bitter and mushy. Usually they fell apart when mixed with water, but without water they were hard and chewy, almost inedible. But she sufficed. She had too, not only was it the food she was paid in, but it was all there was around. No one traded for ration packs.

The resistance wasn't much better, but they did offer a real meal from time to time.

So when kylo came back, tray in hand rey couldn't even imagine what the wonderful sent was. He uncovered their plates to reveal a magnificent sauce, tender chicken, and mixed vegetables. The creamy sauce she found out was called fettuccini, added to the sauce is a mixture of mozzarella, ricotta cheese along with sautéed mushrooms. This covered noodles that were perfectly boiled.

She had never tasted something so wondrous, savoring each bite as if it would be her last. Kylo devoured the food in front of him as if it were another boring meal. He had brought out some red liquid inside of elegant glasses with stems. He called it wine, and drank accordingly with his meal. Rey resisted at first, unsure of the smell, but he assured her it was good. A small sip left a bitter imprint on her palette and she coughed. She gave a small glare when he laughed.

"Its gross." She remarked still upset he would give her such nasty juice. Then again this was kylo ren.

"I guess its an acquired taste," he smirked. At this she downed the rest of the glass fast. He laughed a bit more when she struggled to swallow the last bit. He got up and moved the dishes aside, fixing the fire once again.

Rey pursed her lips, not sure what to say. Looking at her hands she sighed. He turned around. She met his gaze. "Kylo, why did you do it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Save you? I told you rey."

"No kylo," she was cautious with her words. "Kylo...why did you kill han? Your father?" Kylos head shot back, off guard.

"I..." he stopped. Unsure how to respond. "Thats... i needed to do it. I had to do it."

"Was it like a right of passage for you? A full blown dark side switch?" She was starting to get angry again. "I would kill for parents who cared, and you would rather kill yours to complete some order snoke gave you!"

"That wasn't something snoke ordered me to do!" He yelled standing up again. How dare she think it was a command. He did as he pleased. "I did that for me!"

"You what?" Her eyes held surprise and hurt. Hurt for the loss of her friend, hurt for the loss of direction this poor mans som had felt. "Why kylo? Why even do it?"

"You'd never understand what they did. The loneliness i felt growing up. Both parents leaving me, alone and scared. They pretty much gave me to snoke. Left me to my thoughts. They never understood my potential. An luke? You know what he did." He spat out. "They gave me everything i needed to find my way into the dark side. So i did exactly what was expected of me." Anger flashed through the bond.

"I don't understand?" She questioned, "me? The child sold on jakku? Waiting for my parents to return? Thirteen years i waited. Thirteen. I understand." Rage swarmed her mind. She could sense a tingle of darkness in her veins. She swung her legs over the bed, the large tunic she wore big enough to be a dress on her. Setting her good leg on the ground she grabbed the cane and limped to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" He hissed.

"Fresh air." She responded. He had asked her not to leave the cottage but she refused to be a prisoner in this 'truce'.

"I told you. The weather is unpredictable right now. You need to stay inside."

"Stop. Kylo. Until you can give me a straight answer you need to leave me alone." She responded. All he did was run in circles with her.

"Rey. I can feel the hold this has on you. As delighted as i am your starting to feel the dark side, i wish it was because you seen the possibility of what we could do together." He had stood up and covered the distance between them in an instant, long legs striding between her and the door.

"Move." She seethed. More anger. More darkness.

"Rey. Breathe. I know what your feeling right now." He stuck his hand out, trying to brush hair out of her face, she whipped it away. Pushing past him through the doorway.

"Kylo, you know nothing about me. How dare you even try." Her lips pulled back into a snarl. He reached out trying to calm her, and grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes went black, pupils swarmed large across her brown, consuming them. In her vision, she seen a small boy, maybe five years old, cowering in fear. Black hair reached his shoulders and he cried in the corner of a large room filled with toys and games.

"Mama...please...please come home." Tears poured down his face. "Please mama...make the bad man go away mama.." a younger version of han and leia were on the wall. The same boy stood between them, with a bright smile plastered on his face.

He started to shake, and she heard the voice as if it were in her own head.

'Calm child, i can show you the way to greatness. Your mother knows not your potential. She will send you away. But i will be here. I will always be here." The voice was low and croaking. She knew this sound. It was snoke.

"Please mama...please..." he cried harder. The room starting to get darker as the sunset.

'I told you boy, i will always be here.' He shushed him.

As it set farther down the shadows that cast the wall grew larger, when finally they were all that could be seen the boy grabbed his face and screamed. The lights flickered and then all bulbs beamed light. The light grew so bright you could hear the screech of electricity. All at once they shattered spilling glass all over the floor. He sobbed in the dark. Nothing in the room but her, the boy, and the voice. She reached out and put her arms around him, and he cried into her.

"I need my mama...she knows how to stop the dark...she knows how to find the light..." he cried into her shoulder.

She soothed him rubbing his back, "it will be ok, just breathe. Calm now I'm here..." her anger and darkness dissipated with the boy in her arms. She felt connected to him. He looked up at her with green eyes when their eyes met, she knew.

This was Kylos loneliness. This was kylos darkness.

An abrupt pull of kylos arm ripped her from him memories, sending them both barreling backwards. She held on the the doorframe as he grabbed the wall for support.

She blinked a fee times letting her surroundings come back into focus. "Um...I'm sorry." She bantered.

"Don't be. My mistake. Wont happen again." He retreated back. "Go take your comforts in the rain. I don't care."

She stopped herself from running to him. From letting herself wrap her arms around him, and preceded through the door limping down the small hallway and into the living room. When she made it to the door her hand hovered over the handle. Stuck in her head she admired the fine craftsmanship of it, the fine metal of the doorknob with intricate lines woven through the middle and wrapping around the shank. Tiny metal beads tied over the door hole. It was beautiful. The door was a thick wood with stained glass decorating the top, it had fine lines from age but still held strong.

She twisted the doorknob. In hear dead she heard the boy crying out for help. It was a plea for safety, begging to be released. She stopped mid turn and made her way back to the room. Kylo sat in front of the fire staring into the abyss. She hobbled behind him and dropped the cane crouching down.

"Im here." She replied. "I can help you see the light."

"No one can help me see the light rey. Im torn between what i must do, and what i want to do. Their is no light and dark here."

"Then look at me," he turned around. "We can have a little of both. I can help you see what i see, the light. You can help me see what you see. The dark." She replied, smile on her face. Certain he could find a way back.

"Rey. Their is no backdoor i can go through. No tunnel to the light. When you've done what I've done..." trailing off he turned back to the fire.

"You recognize the bad stuff, thats the key kylo." She was trying, hopefully he would too.

"Rey you cant change me, I'm not broken and you cant fix me." He sighed. Maybe he was on the wrong path.

"Will you try? For your mother?" Rey needed him to see reason. Needed him to feel something.

"Not for my mother. Their are things you dint know yet rey. Im not trying to sit here and explain my life to you today." She was being annoying. He was ready to drop it but she wouldn't.

"We have a month. Maybe in time?" Her and her hope. Even after everything she had been through. She had hope.

"We will see rey. We will see."

She was restless. Tossing and turning. She felt as if she had slept too long already. Her bones hurt, and her body was sore. Peering into the corner of the room kylo had fallen asleep sitting up. Resting his head on a closed fist. He looked so peaceful... his face was tranquil, and calm as he dreamt. What was he dreaming of she wondered.

She tried to sneak into his thoughts. Just to peak into his dream.

"I wasn't sleeping." He yawned. She froze. "But nice try." He opened one eye, analyzing her. "You need training padawan." A laugh erupted between them.

"Oh now I'm your padawan?" She giggled

"Well only if you ask nicely." He snorted

They laughed more. Why couldn't it always be like this? Why couldn't he always be on her side?

"I can be rey, i told you how." He replied, she huffed, again with the mind kylo? "I apologize. But i told you its hard when you leave your walls down so close."

She pushed her walls back up, he smiled. "You got that quicker than i did. Im pretty sure luke tore mine down every time i tried for a few months. I cant even touch yours."

She blushed from the praise. She never got that growing up, so getting it from him of all people was different. A few days ago, she'd have never seen this coming. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I...i don't know. I cant sleep." She responded.

"Do you want me to help you sleep?" He stood up and walked to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge.

She pondered the question. "How?"

"Do you remember takodana?" He inquired, leaning in and pressing a finger to her temple.

"I do...but it wont be forceful this time right?" She scrutinized his hand.

"No, it will not hurt," he said as he sent a blatant request with the force to her head, watching her knockout instantaneously. Watching her sleeping face he whispered.

"Ill never hurt you rey. I cant say this too you awake and i feel that makes me weak. But maybe my feelings for you make me weaker." He sighed and ran his fingers down to her chin, watching her chest heave up and down at a steady pace. He laid down next to her, running his hand through his hair.

"What did you do to me?" He questioned her sleeping body, knowing well she would not answer or protest his next actions.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. A warm tingling sensation rippled through his body, every limb felt expendable. Every thought was her. His eyes felt opened for the first time. But he knew.

It was wrong his feelings for her. He should have watched her die. He should have found and eliminated the resistance when he had the chance. All was for not if she lived. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her die. An he couldn't tell her how he felt.

Not unless she joined him. With every fiber of his being he wished she had taken his hand that fateful day. The thought of her drove him to the brink of insanity. Every delusion of a life with her was mental.

But the weird idea behind it all, was it because she wouldn't be happy with him? Because he was a Murderer? Because with him a family would never be possible?

If it were that easy he'd pack them both up and set course far away where no one knew who they were, where no matter what happened they could be happy.

He thought back to his parents. Coming and going and leaving him in their house for days and weeks at a time, a nanny would keep him company, but she couldn't make the voice stop. He had strangled her once and that was the end of nanny's.

Would life had been different if he had his parents? Staring at her amiable face, he wondered about her past, she hadn't had parents either. But worse, they sold her off.

She kept hope all those years, slaving in the desert sun. Honing her ability's. He admired that about her. Wishing he had the same will to commit that much time into one set perspective. No realizing his hand drifted to the nape of her neck and his eyes were slowly closing. He continued to lay there, watching her slowly breathe until he himself drifted into complete and total serenity.

Her eyes flickered open, the room was chilly, but she was warm. She closed them again and huddled back into the warmth beside her, not willing to shake the morning from her mind. Then she became aware of something next to her. An arm wrapped around her upper body, her leg twined over his. She looked up, Kylos face inches away. She had used him as a body pillow. Bolting upright she screamed out and kicked her way to the wall the bed rested against.

In that moment kylo jolted upright and almost fell off the bed, immediately in a defensive position. He eyed her cautiously, her hair askew and clothing out of place from sleeping. He started to comprehend what had happened. Oh. Lord.

"I..." he stopped himself. How could he tell a lady he had slept next to her. It was irresponsible. Let alone he had kissed her that night after helping her fall asleep. "I apologize." He motioned bowing as he had to his master when asking for forgiveness.

"I...why did you...why were you...how did you..." she looked around the room blush rising to her face, she had never slept next to a man. It was inappropriate for any girl to do so with a man who was not to be her husband. It was like an unwritten rule.

"I must have fallen asleep after helping you..." he ranted, not sure how to answer her questions that came. He shook his head. How naive was he? Thinking of a life with her, envisioning happiness and normality. He had slipped up. This is what happens when your weak.

"Kylo...i don't know what happened but i ask it not happen again.." she couldn't meet his gaze. "Look I'm here for you but... your still the enemy when this truce is over. You and i both know its a war we must finish." Certainty rang clear in her voice.

"Yes." He responded. "I understand." He was stupid. Stupid and wrong to envision anything. "We need more fire wood. Ill be back shortly. Feel free to go to the kitchen and fix something for yourself." He grabbed the cane that had fallen from the ground and set it by the nightstand.

Walking away he could hear her thoughts, she had yet to raise the barriers. 'Why is my heart racing? And what is this warm feeling from the bond?' He didn't respond just continued to the door. Her thoughts deep in his mind.

He made her heart race.

 _Thank you all for reading!_ Im so happy you like my story, and this chapter was a little wierd to write with him kissing her while she sleeps! So dont get funny on me! I want to give him a persona of loneliness, and hope for acceptance, his character is still growing. I want her feelings to take time, so bear with the story! If you liked it please leave me a review and follow! If you have any imput let me know! Your awesome!

-courtneybreann


	6. Chapter six: what are you doing to me

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, weekends are The busiest for me, but I haven't forgotten about you! Taken me some time, but here we are chapter 6! Read and review, let me know what you think!

 **Chapter six**

What are you doing to me

Scouring the closet to find something more suitable then the dress she had worn, she settled on a small gray tunic that reached the middle of her thigh. Kylo was still gone, and it had been a few hours. She paced with her cane a little bit more mobile than before. Her black trousers a little worn from her past week on this planet, but nothing in this cottage could fit her. She wrapped her arms like she usually did, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She had settled on taking a brisk walk, knowing well that Kylo would be upset. But after this mornings wake up she decided she didn't care what he thought. Was a bit subjective on her side, she didn't know how he would feel. At the same time she didn't really know him at all.

She wished he would give her the chance, maybe the bond played tricks on her mind. But he seemed extremely wary on letting her know more. At first she had hoped, but he pulled away this morning.

Which is exactly why she needed to clear her head, he was so hot and cold, she could hardly focus. Limping into the next room she walked past the quaint living room furniture. Reaching the door she stopped again, something about this door... she continued through, when opened bright sunlight pierced through. Enough to blind her momentarily. Once the shock had settled she blinked and seen cobblestone street completely empty.

This little abandoned town seemed to have been evacuated quite recently, some items the villagers had packed quickly littered the ground. Cross the street in the gutter, laid a small teddy bear. She couldn't remember ever having toys when she was a child. She remembered small things about her parents.

She remembers flying around the galaxy, vast openness. Some nights were cold, they never really had a home past the age of three. She does remember the smell of soup sweltering in there, never really tasted good but her mother made sure she was fed. It was also better than the rations on Jakku.

Jakku... she peered around spotting a small general store, hobbled over and opened the door finding the shelves fully stocked, and small push carts waiting. She grabbed a push cart and used it to hold her weight, putting her cane inside.

Immediately seeing a tool section, she almost ran to that section. Picking out a few tools that she admired, for putting them back. She had to reminder self that she was going to have to carry that back to her Y-wing. She pulled out a few tools she needed to complete her lightsaber. Walking back she seen a few new tunics.

She grab a few in her size of different colors. She really only owned two or three outfits, so why not? Throwing some trousers into her cart she was off. Who knew she'd have gone shopping?

Before she left the store she packed her tools and clothing into a bag at the front. Something glistened in the corner of her eye.

Looking up on a stand, hung a corded necklace. It was manly hanging off a string of leather, with a beaded charm in the shape of a star. She admired the green stone that sat in it, and somehow it reminded her of kylo. His green eyes that pierced her soul.

His long black locks that touched his shoulders so gracefully. Even though a scar adorned his face, he was indeed handsome. Shaking her head she grabbed the necklace, and tossed it in her bag. A gift maybe?

Why was she getting him things? Hear head said to leave the Unnecessary, but something inside of her wanted to do this for him. Her heart? Was she starting to get feelings for kylo? Shaking her head she waved off the thought.

But it crept back into her mind, her heart was racing as she hobbled across the street. Watching the cobblestones change and shift into different shapes and sizes. How could she be falling for her enemy? The man who wanted nothing more than to own her like a trophy and destroy her friends.

His face popped into her head, they way his green eyes bored into hers. The way his smile peaked at the edges, the only thing that adorned his tranquil face. A scar. One she had given him when he threatened her friends. He tried to kill them, but not her. He wanted her. But why? Why did he need to add her to his collection? What did he say that night?

'You are nothing. But not to me.' His voice was solemn, eyes determined. He believed it, that she was a key to something. Her heart was racing. Butterflies in her stomach, the bond was warming up. She had realized that meant he was close by. She was a few houses down from the cottage when she heard his side calling. He was inside. Limping as fast as she could she opened the door.

She stood in the doorway for a moment when something overcame her. She closed her eyes and tried to push it away, but with her side of the force open rey felt a dark presence. It rippled through her, dark thoughts consumed her. Was this kylos darkness sliding into her?

"I can help you control that, it takes patience but you can force those impeding monstrosity's to the side and hold onto your own thoughts." He spoke loudly, she turned to find him. "Unless you like them."

He was in the kitchen, a wondrous smell captivated her nose. He never looked back just continued stirring. He was so handsome, standing in a grey tunic and beige pants. The same black boots that rose to his knees. A cloak piled on the counter behind him, his hands skilled as he diced something precisely and added it to the mix, enticing her to move forward and set the bag on the table. She gimped to the counter behind him. Observing him. He hand reached out to touch his hair, she wanted to run her fingers through it. Giza she wanted to wrap her arms around him. Feel his heat as their lips met.

What is this? Her arm hung in the air, is this darkness, or is this deep inside of her being realized.

He turned, green eyes honest. "You might want to close off your side of the bond before we start this lesson." He smirked "your all but screaming 'take me.'" She didn't waver, now that his eyes were boring down on her he hand met his cheek, running a finger down his scar, he flinched. "Rey?" He questioned, and grabbed her hand, but something was pounding inside of her, she reached up on her toes and kissed him.

His heat filled her, eyes wide open as she closed hers and deepened the kiss, his hand loosened on hers. Surprise riddled across his body as her stiffened. She, was kissing him?

She took the opportunity and ran her hand through his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

He pulled back, "rey" he huffed out. "What are you doing?" His arms had wrapped around her waist, pushing her body against his, she fluttered her eyelashes open peering up at him with red lips. A tongue darted out and licked the top. He almost groaned.

"Isn't this what you want kylo?" She whispered between them, lips catching his again, he parted their kiss again.

"Rey, what do you want?" He suspiciously questioned her, pushing her against the counter. He kissed her again, forcefully. She couldn't know how bad he wished for this. He pulled back and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "You know how i feel. I know you do." His voice a murmur against her skin.

"I think i do know kylo. I think..."she paused, just to wrap her arms around him. "I think i feel the same." She announced.

"Don't lie rey. You cant take it back, i wont let you." He was shaking. There was no way. He had to be dreaming.

"Kylo. Just kiss me." She breathed.

He lifted her up placing her on his cloak, wrapping his arms around her tighter. His kiss was full of need and want, his tongue entered her mouth with ease, tasting her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

The sound of food boiling over and popping cut their embrace short. The smell of burning filled their senses. Darkness flowed out of her like a wave, replaced by something she couldn't place. She sat there. Completely bewildered by what just happened. He turned and withdrew the pot. Turning back to her.

"I...i don't know what came over me...I've never...I've never kissed someone before..." her face beamed bright red. Stuttering, and looking down at her hands.

"I told you. You cant take it back rey. That feeing you got, it was only intensified by my darkness. That is how you feel." He starred at her, twiddling her thumbs. "You searched, and it found you. You invited it, not me." She was red and unsure of how to react. Her lips were red and puffy from the force of their kiss. Still sitting on the counter, looking at her makeshift cast. The splint worked and some of the pain still resided.

"Im not taking it back," she settled. "Im just saying..."pursing her lips she met his gaze. "Im saying i don't know where to take this kylo. I don't know what the next step is." Warily she observed him. He was always tall, and built big. He wasn't overweight big, but definitely muscular. He got that from han.

"Well. I guess its a waiting game then. I need to restart dinner it seems I've burnt it." He turned his eyes to her bag. "What did you bring with you?" He motioned.

"Some tools and clothing from the store down the ways...i cant keep living off one tunic, and since your army kicked out the residents i didn't think they'd mind..." she realized she pretty much robbed a store. He laughed.

"You didn't rob anything. The reason this town was abandoned wasn't just because of us." He looked around the house. "They left in a hurry due to heavy rains and mudslides. They were afraid the mountain you fell from would crumble down and crush them." He looked back at her puzzled face. "You see their is folklore around here about a volcano that destroyed this planet thousands of years ago."

She gasped. "Ive read about those! In my holobook! Large mountains with intense lava, the top blows off and pours down." She was amazed it was something that actually existed.

"Yes. Well we happen to be at the base of a large one. But don't worry, its dormant. Has been since the master jedi silenced it." He looked onwards into the side of the cabinet, then turned and restarted dinner. She waited for his next response. "You see many jedi used to live on this planet. Years before others their was a temple made of gold and silver. So they say. But the people have always been overly cautious. I guess for good reason. We helped them move from this settlement to the city by the water, named hollowteesh. They were in a hurry, most left all they owned behind. So no, you didn't rob anything." He chuckled. It seemed she didn't mind him reading her thoughts anymore.

She was lost in thought when she realized he was standing in front of her, with ingredients in hand. "Oh!" She jumped when he placed an arm around her waist and hoisted her to the ground.

"I promise not to make a move until you are ready. " he let go of her waist. She hadn't taken a breath, and almost choked when she inhaled. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. He laughed again, placing the groceries on the counter cutting them expertly. "Though, you make it hard princess." She gave him a weird look.

"Princess? Im not a princess." Her life and composure were anything but that.

"Oh." He paused looking back at her. "How long did you look into that mirror rey?" She thought back to the mirror. Her reflection. The darkness that swarmed and swallowed her. The feeling of falling. Of finding. True life at her fingertips. The gold that glistened. If she chose the darkness, it would reward her. Was that snopes doing? "Its not snope. That was what you could possess. But I'm talking in circles here rey. Its an endearment for you. My princess of light."

She blushed harder than ever before. An endearment? Was he being sweet to her?

"Of course rey. I know you will choose me now." He said positively. He could tell by the shift in the bond when they'd kissed. He could feel her soul confiding in her. The pull from her heart.

"Your so full of yourself." She huffed grabbing her cane and storming out of the room. He watched her leave, but her voice rang out in her mind.

Can i save him...can i be with him?

But the truth was...He wasn't the one who needed saving. Could save her from his darkness?

She sat at the small table in the dining room, a candle to light up the room. She was tinkering with the kyber crystal and what was left of lukes lightsaber. It had been a week since she and kylo had kissed. She still couldn't figure out what direction to take this 'relationship' they had.

Everyday he would make breakfast and they would eat together, he would giver her a lesson on how to control her force, which she was getting good at doing. Little steps.

Her chest had healed up more and so had her shoulder, neither of them needed the bandages anymore, but the stitches remained. Hopefully in a few days they could be removed. Her leg felt a lot better, and she could walk without the help of the cane around the house. She had been here for almost two weeks.

Kylo still slept on the recliner. She felt bad but knew she preferred it. She wasn't ready to have him sleep next to her. She felt like he was opening up to her. With everyday she was feeling more connected to him than ever. It gave her hope that he might see the goodness in himself.

Finally popping open the switch compartment of the shaft she pulled out the mechanical mechanisms committing it all to memory. She had worked on this every moment she got. Still without the items she needed to complete it she was trying to salvage any parts she could to try and get this in working order.

Kylo opened the front door with firewood. He closed it behind him to keep the rain out. Admiring her at the table still tinkering with that old hilt.

"Have you made any headway?" He questioned setting the wood down on the floor in the bin he had swooped from the bedroom.

"I have, but i don't have anything to connect the magno-rod too. The electro-anode rod is shot as well, but i believe my blaster has a good one still." She set the tools down and smiled up at him. "Im in need of another hilt, willing to let me take yours apart?" She giggled.

"Well that would leave me defenseless wouldn't it?" He smirked.

"Oh yes, then you'd have to come back with me. My prisoner." Her smiled widened and He laughed.

"Oh really. Well thats a thought. Wait, what about your staff?" Her looked at her.

"Well yeah, if i knew where it were i could reconnect up to that i suppose." She glanced back at him, he walked over to a closet and pulled out the jackets from the previous tenants of this home. In the back he reached, pulling her staff out. She gasped.

"You had it the whole time???" She accused pointing a finger.

"Well yes, couldn't have you trying to murder me in my sleep with it could i?" His smile still ever present. Handing her staff to her she started tinkering again. She really was good at this stuff.

He walked into the kitchen. Pouring a glass of wine for himself. She looked at him, motioning to his glass. She needed some liquid courage for her next request. He looked over at her.

"Did you want a glass?" He said finishing off his, she nodded. He grabbed another and poured both glasses full, and walked over to her, setting one down in front of her.

"Thank you," she took a long sip. She really didn't like the taste as much as he did, but the stuff was growing on her. "Kylo?" She peered up at him though her lashes.

"Yes, princess?" He asked.

"Can you answer me something?" She continued to open the main compartment of her staff, unbolting the metal rod that connected it to the bottom piece, severing the staff into two equal pieces.

"Absolutely." He stated. Anything she asked he would be truthful. He didn't feel the need to lie to her. She meant more to him than anyone could ever guess. He was almost positive this was love. Though he'd never felt this way about anyone.

"Would you try to come back to the resistance if i asked you?" She never made eye contact. Taking another gulp of the red wine. She was trembling, but kept her mind to herself. He paused startled. Wasn't this going the other way? Wasn't she supposed to be coming with him?

"What are you bantering about?" Anger laced his undertone. He didn't mean to but her question had upset him. "I thought you would follow me back to the first order!"

Completely caught off guard, she stared at him. She didn't expect this response. "I was never going to the first order kylo." She answered.

"After these two weeks you haven't even thought about it?!" He was angry now. Standing abruptly and knocking his chair to the ground. He hovered above her, hands on the table before them. She dropped her tools on the table.

In the little while she had been here, he'd only gotten mad the first few days. She hadn't seen his raw anger since then. She stood as well. "Absolutely not, i told you. I will not turn to the dark side kylo."

"All this time, have you played on my feelings?!" The items on the table started to raise slightly. Her bag floated above her shoulders.

"Im not playing you kylo. Please calm down." Reys voice pleading, eyes full of worry, she couldn't lose him now. She just got him.

"I told you then ill tell you again." He growled out. "I will not let you take it back rey." His voice full of fury. "I love you. You cannot take it back."

Her eyes widened. Her back hit the wall.

He said it.

Hope you guys liked, I'm already working on the next chapter! But there's a lot to be learned about Kylo still, And reys feelings just finally came to light

Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

-courtneybreann


	7. Chapter seven: hopelessly devoted to you

Ok you guys this chapter is rated M! If you dont like that im sorry, just skip over half of it. But then again, why not read a Lemon, its way better than lemonaid? This was a very hard chapter to write but i hope you guys like it! Read and review! Chapter seven, are you not entertained?!

 **Chapter seven**

Hopelessly devoted to you

Her heart fluttered. Did she hear him right? Did he just say...that?

He stared at her. Eyes melting into hers. The intensity of it made her legs tremble. Not from fear, but anticipation. She folded down the wall, how had this happened? How did she not realize it sooner? She felt a tug at her heart. Looking forward not wanting to meet his eyes again she fixated on his boots.

"How long did you plan on waiting here rey? Before you took off in your ship and left me?" His threatening voice rested on deaf ears. He loved her? He the prince, loved her the scavenger abandoned on jakku?

"ANSWER ME SCAVENGER?!" His angry tone snapped her out of her conscious thoughts.

"You love me?" She questioned.

His abruptness left her bewildered. He had spoken so surely, was this a lie? Maybe he was playing her. How could he not, he was the leader of the first order. Of course she was foolish to think he would join her. Be with her. But, he loved her.

"Of course i do!" He dropped to his knees, the items he had held in mid air crashed to the floor around them. "I have since the moment i laid eyes on you rey!" He closed the distance between them. His lips crashing down on hers, hunger coursing his veins. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She reacted running her hands up his back and into his dark black lavish hair.

Pulling away he dropped into her neck. Kissing her collarbone up to her chin, relishing in its warmth and softness. "Your all i can think about. Your all i want rey. I don't want you to leave. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. Your my everything." He cried into her nape.

"Kylo. I know you have goodness in you. I can sense it. Your mother can too. Please kylo. I will have to go back. Please. Join me." She held him close to her chest, resting her cheek on his head.

"I cant rey. Ive done too much bad in my life. Ive made all the wrong choices." He held her tight. Her legs wrapped around his abdomen and she pushed his head up to meet her eyes. "Please. Stay with me. Or run away with me. Just choose me."

"Kylo. I will always choose you. But i need to finish what I've started. I must finish this fight." She stated placing her forehead against his.

"Rey. To finish what you've started you have to take out me." He breathed, closing his eyes and running one hand up her back. She shivered at the touch.

"No, I just need to defeat kylo ren, and find ben solo." She stated, bringing her mouth down to his, kissing him gingerly.

"I am kylo ren," he stated in between kisses.

"No, your not." She spoke. Tears welled in her eyes, she blinked a fee times and gathered her courage. "I love you ben solo. I always have."

"You cant take that back," he whispered against her lips. "If you mean it, i am yours." He kissed her harder, she parted her lips to allow his tongue inside. Tasting him, she moaned as his hands brushed her breast. He slid them back down and repeated the motion, enticing another moan.

"I mean it, only if you mean you are ben." She moaned out, between kisses.

"Call me whatever you like." He picked her up, and hoisted her to the table, setting her down gently, she wrapped her good leg around his waist pulling him closer. Warmth radiated from between her thighs, kylo could feel the lust through the bond. Her desire so strong it almost knocked him down with the pure power it held. "So be it woman, ill follow you anywhere you go."

How had she done this? Taken his name, taken his fury? He was powerless against her. When her hand dipped between his belt and trousers and flickered over his tip, he bucked into her.

"Anywhere i go?" She stated, rubbing her hand over his member.

"Don't taunt me, and don't tempt me." He whispered into her nape again. He wasn't sure he could hold back if she kept doing this to her.

She brought his lips back to hers and her hands ran through his hair, while her leg brought his member to the center of her thighs. Heat sweltered around him. He wanted her so bad.

"Im not taunting ben." She moaned out as he thrusted against her. She had never been with a man, but even so, she had never felt something so large against her. The bewitching feelings of his member pressed against her womanhood felt divine.

He pressed harder into her. Grinding his goin against hers, she let out a guttural noise that entranced him. He did it again, her hands dove down, feeling him through his trousers. Rubbing it as he had done to hers. He dropped his head to her chest, the feelings she was bringing from that small movement had almost erupted into something more. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pulled them above her head.

Swiping the fabric that held her breasts prisoner sideways her revealed a nipple. Its round red tip erect and begging to be suckled, his tongue pressed down on it, she cried out. The feeling too much for her to handle at once. His teeth scraped over it pulling a bit at the tip.

Her moans made his member hurt with need.

"I need your permission." He spoke against her skin.

"Permission?" She moaned out.

"Id like to lay you down on the bed and ravish you." He suckled her nipple again. This time slower and more tantalizing.

"If you are mine, than make me yours."Her eyes rolled back from the heedless advances he was making with her chest. His hand released hers, which found there way back to his hair as he hoisted her up bridal style.

His long legs made a quick headway to the bed room laying her carefully on the bed, lips never leaving hers. Her fingers worked his tunic frantically as his carefully caressed her layers peeling them off one at a time. She undid his belt and swung it off in one solid motion. Trousers slid down to his knees, releasing his erect dick. She gasped at the size. Unsure how that was even going to work.

He pulled at the tie strings that held her bottoms up, slinking the pants off. She turned her head as he took her in, marveling at her body. She laid under him hastily undressed, pants off and tunic open so that her breasts popped out. Both nipples erect. She was a glorious sight to behold. Red crept up her collar to her face.

"Your beautiful." He said taking his tunic off. Revealing his toned muscles and abdomen. His pecks were huge. His arms masculine. He was a god, if their were any.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, his pants rested against the top on his boots. Perfection radiated off of him, he leaned down kissing down her open chest, taking in her warmth as he trailed kisses down her flat stomach. Making his way to her core.

She continued running her hands through his hair, tugging gently. Where was he going? Oh. Giza. There.

His tongue licked her folds, she moaned. Loudly.

"What are you-" again darting out and sucking at her clit. "Oh my-" he sucked harder, tasting her for the first time. She was delectable. Sweet, and salty at the same time. She gasped as his tongue fitted against her entrance. Pushing in a bit. Her wetness soaked his chin. He pulled back up her body, tasting her skin until he met her lips again.

She could taste herself on him, it was incredible. Even with her splint on she wrapped her naked legs around him. Pulling his member to her core. He bucked against her. Her folds soaked him, as he pressed against them. Rubbing back and forth creating a friction.

Lavishing in her warmth, he kissed her deeper. Tongue darting into her mouth, coiling around hers. He groaned as his member touched her entrance. Ready to take what was rightfully his. He kissed down her neck biting and sucking on her skin there at the base. She bucked up with her hips meeting his dick again at her entrance. He pushed forward a bit, his dick gliding into her little by little. When it hit a wall he stopped.

She felt the pain of stretching, but it wasn't terrible. When he stopped, she looked up at him. He cautiously moved forward, tearing her hymen. Pain erupted through her every nerve. Crying out she dug her nails into his back. He held her kissing her face, Keeping is position until she stopped shaking. Locking eyes again, he spoke. "May i move?"

She rasped out. "Yes." Before he pulled back and tore through her again. She gasped, was it supposed to hurt this bad? He steadied himself and let her get used to his size before doing it again. She called out and bit his shoulder. The feeling gave him goosebumps. Slowly moving again he felt every inch of her start to loosen up around her. For her the pain started to subside a bit, replaced by her lust. Her wetness soaked him, as he started to glide more easily.

Their pace picked up, both of them moaning in Union. He caressed her breast as they intertwined tongues barely breaking for air, his thrusts were met by her hips. The need to release built to the brim, quickening their bucking to find that place among the the clouds.

"Be-ben!" She cried out as she found it. That sweet sweet serenity. The sound of his name on her lips was all it took.

She had never felt anything like it when it hit. Pure bliss collided her mind wiping all other thoughts. Filled with his sent and his groan of release. Filling her core with hot liquid.

He leaned his head on her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Holding himself up on his forearms her inhaled deeply.

He wanted to stay here, in this cottage, in her arms, forever.

He slid out and turned to his side keeping his arms woven around her, pulling her onto his chest. Her breathing was still ragged and harsh. She laid in his arms feeling his heart beating rhythmically against her ear. Could she have this? Have him? He'd said he was hers, and now she was his completely. They both stayed there on the bed, intertwined and legs laced. As if this were the last time they'd see each other. As if this were the end.

As far as they knew it could be. Their month was half over.

He stood tall over the fallen body's, blood wept from wounds too deep to seal. They were dead. Littering the ground like rocks, hundreds, thousands, too many to count. Darkness surrounded him, clouding his figure. Lightsaber fizzing in his hand, sparking with unease of a cracked crystal. His mask was in place, a heavy sigh from beneath it.

"Is there no one who can defeat me? No one who stands a challenge against my wrath?" His words echoed down the gulch.

"I can." A feminine voice rang out among the dead. Standing brilliantly, light danced off her skin, a blue saber-staff in hand blinking from both ends violently.

Her swing was precise, matching his strike effortlessly. Her arms wielded the staff expertly swiping down and clattering against his lightsaber. They danced around, feet gliding off the ground with precision only a master would know. Every swing and reaction had a counter and contradictory hilt. They were evenly matched.

There they stood, antagonists in their own story. To dance over her fallen comrades for eternity. Waiting for the upper-hand. Waiting for the other to slip up.

Sweat glistened on his brow, as she moved towards him, twirling the staff at him. Pure light erupted from the end. He saw his life played out. She next to him, a child in tow, smiling up with an open heart. Her hand reached. But darkness drug him backwards and the image cracked and fell from his fingertips. Unable to catch the pieces. He watched as they fell and shattered. Dropping to his knees the scream faded.

Alone.

He was alone.

He jolted upright, mouth open in a silent terror as a raking feeling shiver through his core. He looked down to see rey holding on to the pillow that lay between them, her hair a tangled mess cascading down her shoulders and wrapping around her face. She was naked and barely covered with the blanket. He shifted slightly, pulling the covers up over her body. She was a sight to behold. So beautiful, her smooth cream skin glowed in the moonlight. She slept so soundly he dare not wake her. She was his. His nightmare still reeled in his mind. Was this the fall of kylo ren?

"I dont know how rey," he whispered, looking down at her tranquil face. "But you brought me back. You destroyed kylo ren." His eyes teared up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before slipping off the bed.

He dressed quickly, and started a fire. Before heading to the kitchen and starting breakfast. The sun would be up soon, when daylight hit they would move. Leave this city behind and the world with it.

He wasn't sure if he was welcomed to the resistance, But he would try. For her, he would do anything.

Her eyes blinked off the sleep, slowly opening. She lazily slinked off the bed, rubbing her eyes. There was an ache between her legs, the night before swarmed her memories. Oh, my, giza.

Shock relented on her mind. Her and kylo...no. Her and ben. Had she brought him back? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was it all a dream.

The ache between her legs said otherwise. She wrapped her breasts, tender to the touch. Bite marks and hickeys lined her abdomen and collar bone. It was true. It had happened. She pulled her trousers on and placed her feet in her boots. Her leg felt better than ever, but she kept the splint on. Not sure it was ready to remove just yet.

She wrapped a tunic around her and tied it up, bound her forearms with her cloth binds and made her way into the kitchen. She still gimped a bit, but it was due to the awkwardness of the splint. He was there, hastily cooking something she could only pray was eggs and bacon.

"We are leaving today." He mentioned. Not even looking at her keeping his attention fixated on the cooking at hand. "We will fly your y-wing to the resistance base. From there we can talk with my mother about destroying what is left of the first order."

She stood there. Completely aghast to his words. She finally felt composure slip into place when she spoke. "Do you mean it?" Her words were rattled. Unsure what to say next.

"Yes. One hundred percent. Without a doubt. I meant what i said last night." He finally met her wide brown orbs. She felt his love radiate through the bond. "I will follow you anywhere rey."

He moved, placing the food onto plates. Unsure and startled by his words.

"I love you rey." He kissed her gently before moving the plates to the table. She followed and stared at him.

"Do you mean it? No fight, no anger?" She said.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. Every word." He pulled the chair back for her and she sat. He pulled a chair next to her and started to eat.

"I love you too, ben." He smiled. His name on her lips sounded angelic.

After they finished breakfast rey tinkered with the staff, trying to get the ignition coils to fit into the main compartment. She added two open ended holes at the top and bottom. Once she set the switch into the base where her finger grips laid she placed the kyber crystal into the the leather hilt. Standing she ignited the switch, the staff was now a saber.

Glowing it called to her. The blue lights that emitted from both ends flashed, steady and fierce. She had done it.

Ben came out of the room, both bags packed and ready to go. The morning sun it the top of the trees and flowed into the small window, illuminating them both.

They stood there, observing one another. Rey smiled staff-saber in hand. Ben returned the grin, she was proud. She had completed her mission.

He handed her the pack, "if its too much i can carry it." He motioned but she strapped it on.

"I can manage," she smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Who would have guessed this would have been so sweet?

They made they're way to the door, he opened it for her and stepped outside. "Ben?" She said holding her hand out. He grabbed it, and they started walking down the cobblestone.

"Yes darling?" He glanced at her.

"Thank you." She couldn't help but giggle. The fierce kylo ren, just called her 'darling'.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For being mine." Her happiness radiated through the bond. Consuming him. They reached the end of the cobblestone and continued down the trail to the valley, the wall of trees stood between them and the mountain side. He wasn't sure if she was able to climb, but he knew other ways to get up if need be. His tie fighter had been low on fuel, and it really only had room for one single person. The tracker was another downfall.

They reached the trees after a half hour, reys leg was giving her trouble so they took a rest. The sun rose up past the trees giving them a light bath, warmth flooded her senses. She could have fallen asleep like that, if not for what followed.

Ben moved to pull his pack off, rey sat beneath a tree. Letting the warm glow wash over her skin. Ben pulled a canteen from his pack, its lightweight alerted him to the emptiness. He looked at rey, her leg elevated on her pack. Smiling he spoke,

"Darling, i need to go fill this canteen up at the stream, will you be alright here?" She opened one eye and nodded, continuing to bask in the sun as he walked off.

The birds in the distance called aloud to oncoming winds as the dusted off the trees and into the sky. She admired the beauty of this serine area.

'How peaceful.' She thought. She felt something tug her hair, and for a minute swore she heard a footstep. "Ben? That was-" something hard knocked her across the head. She fell silent as the world faded to black.

She slightly remembered a voice, arms lifting her, and the smell of wood.

Thank you for reading! As always thank you all for the reviews! Its why i keep writing! Toughspirit thank you for always leaving encouraging words! Myth star black dragon, thanks for the review and as always im working on my next chapter now! I hope this is a direction you guys like!

-courtneybreann


	8. Chapter eight: behold the jedi

Hey guys, im sorry this took so long, and i think its a little sloppyi got my work truck stolen the other day and have been a bit upset with the loss of all my tools. A girls gotta work, and in my buisness tools are everything...but still i was a bit distracted. I hope this chapter doesnt run too fast for you, let me know what you think! Steadfast chapter eight!

 **Chapter eight**

Behold the jedi

Her head was pounding. Eyes teared up as she groaned. The ground she lay upon was hard and rocky. What in giza...the last thing she remembered was waiting on ben.

Her eyes blinked, but focusing was hard. Immediately she went to touch her temple. A large gash lay there, Pulling back her hand blood coated her fingertips. Oh...oh no. She tried to sit up but was met with a fierce pain. What the hell had happened?

Blinking harder she finally focused enough to see stars. The dark cold night surrounded her. She could smell a fire, pushing up with her palms she was able to stable herself enough to lean against a tree.

The fire was in the center of the gathering of trees that circled her clearing. How did she get here? She didn't recognize this place. Coughing a bit due to the dryness in her throat, she peered around. Where was her pack? The splint stayed strapped to her leg. She searched her surroundings looking for her saber-staff. What was happening?

Her head throbbed with pain. Blood leaked down her forehead into her eye. She closed it, tearing a piece of her arm binds to wrap the wound. The fire was warm and bright, it had to have been recently tended due to the coals being pressed aside as they were.

Ben? Where was ben?

She grabbed the tree for support and lifted herself from the ground. As she rose she seen a dark brown satchel on the other-side of the fire. It wasn't bens.

"Ben?" She called out. Silence. "Ben?" A little louder. More silence. "BEN!" Fear welled in the pit of her stomach. Oh. Giza.

"Calm young padawan." A male voice echoed from around her. She leaned against the tree to protect her back, darting eyes scoured the wall of trees that surrounded her. "I mean no harm," he spoke, finally coming into view.

"Is that why you gashed my head open and kidnapped me?" She shot out humorlessly.

"I do apologize, sometimes i don't know my own strength." He replied. As his body cane into the light of the fire she seen shoulder length brown hair, knotted up into long thick tendrils. A Yellow tattoo adorned his face crossing under his eyes and horizontally covering his face. He had dark brown coloring, and a pleasant smile, a large brown cloak covered the rest of his body.

"You could have put me in a coma you hit me so hard!" She complained, the noise stung her ears. A headache rang in her drums, so powerful i was making her legs shake.

He moved to the satchel and pulled out a bottle. Walking to her he knelt down and handed it to her, sitting there she stared at the bottle. Its contents dark. She dared not drink it. He held it out still, finally placing it in front of her.

"Well, i hope you'll grow to accept me." He motioned turning back to the fire. "I will feed that a bit," his eyes met hers, dark brown irises swelled around her. "So your going to stay here and think of nothing."

"Im going to stay here and think of nothing." She repeated. Transfixed on his eyes. Her mind was clear. No thoughts. He knew of the bond. Could sense the strings of fate that toed her to the dark one.

That she was going to follow the dark side for kylo ren, the jedi killer. He had to stop them. For the sake of luke. For obi wan. He shut his eyes and waked toward the woods. Collecting fallen branches and wood. They were close to his ship. After he convinced her to leave kylo behind, he would take her to tatoonie and train her properly.

She will be the strongest jedi to walk the earth. She will take down kylo ren like the prophecy spoke. When he returned she stayed transfixed on the air in front of her. Dropping a few logs down, letting embers fall around them. 'This is for her' he repeated in his mind. 'That monster will corrupt her' maybe he was speaking of his own lost memories. The woman he had lost to the dark side.

Of asajj, his white haired ventress. His heart still pounded at the thought of her. Her yellow irises in his mind. Staring at the flame he could almost feel her next to her. He shook it off looking back to rey. 'She is our savor im sure of it.'

"REY!" Bens voice rang over the trees, still frantically trying to find her. He couldn't feel her pull on the bond. Couldn't find her consciousness. She wouldn't have taken off on him like that, would she?

No. Not without her staff. Not without her pack. A branch on the ground with fresh blood. He shook his head."REY!!" He hollered. Please rey...please be ok.

He had covered a lot of ground. But the bond was silent. Night was coming quicker. Where was she? Where did she go? It was going to get cold soon, was she safe? He couldn't feel her presence. Was she...no. She wasn't dead. Somehow he knew. He just knew. He focused with the force. Reached out into the forests trees and life. A tingle in his mind became stronger. He was on her trail. She was here. Somewhere.

Almost running he dodged through the trees, jumped bushes. He will find her. Where ever she was. 'Hold on rey, I'm coming.' He thought.

A trail appeared, he seen something glimmer on the ground. He lifted it, it was a emerald stone in the shape of a star on a leather strap. He felt a shake in his mind as a vision occurred. He was in a store, it was dark and quiet except a faint sound of footsteps. He looked around until he spotted her, rummaging through some tools. She lifted a few and excited smirk on her face. Then she set them back down on the shelf. The smile faded to a slight up pull of her lips.

Rey, his beautiful rey. She still seemed to be having problems walking and used the cart to keep herself upright. He walked up to her figure, his hand reached out. But faded through her as she made her small selection and turned, browsing through some clothing. She didn't take long to decide on a few. Then made her way up front. Even limping she was graceful and quiet. As if she didn't want to disrupt the serenity of this small silent building. She started to bag a few things up when he walked in front of her, studying her face. She glance up, looking directly at him.

Did she see him? This was a vision was it not? There was no way... her hand glided up to his chest, he reached to grab it. But once again dissipated through her memory. She came back with something in her hand.

The necklace. A single thought crossed his mind, it was hers. 'A gift maybe?' He could see her thoughts in his head. Her inward battle to not grab unnecessary things, but still. She tossed it in the bag, and continued out the store.

The trees came back into view as she closed the door behind her. She got this...for him. Just like that he felt a pull on the string, he may only have moments, he peered into her mind.

"Ben?" She called out. "Ben?" A little louder. "BEN!" He could feel the fear radiating through the bond. The pain of being unable to help her almost unbearable.

"Calm young padawan." Came a male voice. Who where she shot glances everywhere. When she found him she got into a defensive stance. Good girl.

He was tall and broad. Much more so than ben. A yellow tattoo across his face. He could feel the hate radiate off his skin like heat. How dare he. They spoke more but bens mind filled with unspoken information. The mans name.

A man, quinlan vos? How did he know that name...

He had captured her. Kidnapped her. Hurt her. Rage burned in ben, but he focused. Trying to pinpoint their location, when the man approached.

"Your going to stay here and think of nothing." He spoke, his force was powerful.

"Im going to stay here and thin-" he was ripped from her mind with a power so bright it burned the recesses of his vision.

"Jedi master." He seethed. She had been taken by her own team. "Quinlan vos. You signed your death certificate." He breathed. He knew where they were, and they weren't far.

Her mind was blank, but she was starting to come back too. Small messages telling her the bond was warm. Listen to the bond, feel him grow closer. She couldn't keep her concentration for long. It would blank back out and back to the dirt she would stare.

"Im sorry, but we have to move." Vos was packing his satchel. Gathering the bottle he had made her drink, empty of its contents he tossed it into the dying flame. She sat there, unknowing. He lifted her up into his arms, she was small and frail to look at. Though with her in his arms he could feel her muscles. Maybe she wasn't so frail.

"Kylo ren approaches at a rapid rate, we must evacuate this area before he gets too close." He spoke. His jedi cleanse mind trick wouldn't last much longer, he could feel her mind fighting it. He pulled from the force again, creating a doppelgänger. He looked at himself as if it were a mirror. The doppelgänger stared back, eyes empty. The only way you could tell.

He ran off into the dark forest, leaving him behind. He stood, waiting for the dark prince to emerge.

The air changed. A wind tossed in the crowns of the trees, blowing fiercely as a force billowed towards him. A flash of red darted towards his face. He activated his light saber, countering the red unstable blade of fizzling power.

Bens eyes reflected the moonlight and red clashing against green. Every swing held more power, his blood boiled as if hell hath consumed him. The doppelgänger couldn't keep up with the pure brunt swings. He faltered in step, as bens saber slashed him into a shadow, evaporating into the air.

He lurched forward following the warmth, feeling the bond as if it were a rope pulling him to safety. He grasped to the feeling, cherishing it. Succumbing to it, it was the only thing keeping his darkness away, keeping his anger at bay. Without it, without her, he was incomplete.

He needed her. Needed that warmth to return to his clouded mind. Focusing in, he darted left, dashing over a bush, full on sprint. A clearing came into view. In the center he felt her. Seen her without eyes. Subtly understanding, knowing what she could force back to her mind.

'BEHIND YOU!' Her thoughts rang through her mind, as he twisted and blocked the blow of vos's saber. He swung expertly, dancing with the weapon in his hands.

"Finally come to play, kylo?" He mocked as their weapons flashed in the moonlight, never once missing a beat. They were mirrored in skill, but not in power.

"Do not call me that vulgar name!" He screamed, ben worked, his feet a blur as he sidestepped, his hands a blur as he worked his saber to deflect any and every attack. He was pristine. Anger no longer fueled him, his heart held the power.

Rey sat in the middle of the field fighting the cleanse. The internal fluster of realization awoke, she jolted up. Vos and ben dueled toe to toe. Both keeping up with the other. Rey stood staring at the lights flashing through the air, she felt a power reel up inside her.

She sprinted at the men, arms outstretched fingers curled she felt the kyber crystals powers and held her arm up in the air. Her staff flew from bens back into her hands, lighting it up she jumped off the ground, swinging it down as the green and red met, slashing though the middle. Halting the battle. She touched a finger to her temple, and without much thought both me slipped in balance and started to float.

Bens eyes widened. She radiated pure light. Raging power beyond that of which he'd ever felt.

Vos stared on in amazement. She was capable even without training to destroy them both, capsize this planet and shatter the galaxy. He could feel her potential. She rivaled that of a god.

"Both of you! STOP THIS MADNESS!" She screamed, the wind stopped the trees grew silent. Even the garrals quieted their eerie howling. Both men stared at her in wonder.

She dropped them both from mid air, falling flat on their backs. "Seriously! Look you!" She pointed to vos, "i don't know who are, or who you think your saving, but i know exactly what I'm doing, and who I'm doing it with!" Her voice was echoing off of the forests floors. "His name is ben solo! An we are heading back to the resistance!" She held a hand out for ben, ushering him up. He glared at vos, still sitting on the ground.

"Ben solo..." vos's eyes shot to ben. "You are kylo ren, jedi killer." He narrowed his eyes. "Cant you see he will not change?" He motioned to rey as he pulled himself up. "He will just tear your light apart. He will try to taint you."

She scoffed. "No, sir. He will not." She stated. Moving ben away from the kidnapper. "You are the one stuck in your ways. You dream of a time before when you had a role to play in this story." She sighed. "Maybe i don't belong in it either. I will tell you thing though. You have not right to knock a woman unconscious and then silence her emotions and thoughts. In my book, that makes you dark side."

Vos flinched. "I apologize my lady," he bowed. "But you are the one from the prophecies. You have the power to unite the galaxy, to end the wars once and for all." He motioned up to her. "Please forgive me."

She stood there unsure as to what to say. To think ben was hot and cold was nothing to this guy. Geez.

"Um...you are forgiven." She spoke.

"What? And just like that? Rey, he stole you and cleared your mind. He sensed me and tried to steal you from me, and your just going to let him live?" Bens voice was ferocious, but calmed.

"Yes ben. I am not like you were. I told you. I do not Unnecessarily kill." She glanced up at him, his green orbs absorbing her. He touched his finger tips to her temple and she winced a bit.

"Fine. But we do need to get that cleaned." Ben held out his hand to her. She readily took it, and peered back to vos, who gasped at their closeness.

"You, what is your name?" She questioned.

"Quinlan vos, my lady."his voice was stern.

"Quinlan. Alright then, Quinlan, you may follow us back to the resistance if you would like. We need more soldiers. Especially fierce ones like you." She gave him a small smile.

"Are you serious?" Both men asked in union.

"Absolutely." My y-wing has a small compartment for storage, you can crate up there until we find it.

"Find?" Ben asked.

"Oh yes, small detail i left out." She peered at him. "The resistance moved bases. Im not sure where, but leia said when i was ready, i would find it."

"Well that would be nice to know ahead of time." Ben groaned.

"She gave you a talisman. I can sense it." Vos's head snapped up. Her pack laid against a tree. He walked over, reached in a random pocket and pulled out the hexagon shaped bead. Reys eyes lit up.

"How did you..." she glanced at him.

"Your still young padawan, with much to learn." Vos smiled. Ben seethed.

"She isn't YOUR padawan." He spat.

"Boys. Knock it off." She sighed. This was going to be a long ride back.

"I can trace them, if you cant." Vos mentioned.

"How?" She gaped.

"I can teach you much." He directed. The object floated in his hand, and started to emulate a light, blinking slowly.

"I can teach her more than you old man." Ben flared.

"Ben, please. We need his guidance right now." Rey leaned up and kissed his cheek, he paused, and silenced his voice. Opting to speak through the bond.

'I don't trust him. He almost killed you, kidnapped you, now he says he wants to be your teacher?' He scrutinized the brown haired man.

'Ben, we don't have much of a choice unless you can read that talisman.' She shot him a glance. "Ok, Quinlan. You man come with us."

'Fine. But I'm not letting my guard down.' She rolled her eyes. Neither would she.

Thank you guys for all your reviews! They mean alot and im going through a rough time right now, so it really cheers me up that i have awesome fans like you! If you liked it please review! And for all you who did review just know, i had to through a twist at you! I was never going to let kylo do that! He would never hurt his rey! Would he? ;)

-courtneybreann


	9. Chapter nine: legends of the force

Hey guys! Sorry i took so long with this update! Ive been trying to post out chapters as soon as i can! So im sorry for any errors in spelling. But here we are! Chapter 9! Wala!

 **Chapter nine**

Legends of the force

The bushes rustled as the three made it through the downpour to the y-wing. It was still covered with debris, they checked the surroundings. Everything seemed in place from how she left it, searching with the force rey made sure they were clear before preceding forward. One at a time they made their Way out from the enclosed forest path. Clearing the y-wing quickly, Ben had told her that the first order left it covered and checked the area repetitively waiting for her return.

they had maybe an hour, and then needed to make use of it. With all three hands focused they push the y-wing down the path into a clearing. The area was filled with first order battle ships. Giza.

As quick as they could they boarded the ship and engaged the shields, reys hands were shaky she took the steering column. Enacting the starting coil, she brought power to the Jets. The ship started to gracefully pulled from the planet surface.

"Stay out of the air until we pass the cove by the drop pass." Ben spoke from the fighter seat.

"I wont enter their view until its too late to catch me." Rey agreed triggering the shadow kill switch, effectively hiding them from view. They flew over the heads or storm troopers, and they hadn't the slightest idea.

She was no master pilot, but she had picked up a few things from poe.

Navigating them over the tree tuffs and into the valley below, keeping them just above the tree line. Avoiding any confrontation with the tie fighters circling the sky's above.

dipping down a cliff side she coasted the sidelines gliding over the abandoned wreckage of an old town burned to the ground. Turning along the side of the coast she encountered a problem, A big problem. Tie fighters. A lot of them. Headed her direction.

"Giza!" She called out flipping sideways causing vos to fall against the side door. Bens seat flipped and with the oncoming attack blasting her shields ben started retaliation. Firing back precisely taking down tie fighter after tie fighter.

There Shields taking in a ton of the damage. They were now at 85%. She took a chance and turned the nose skywards firing the jets to maximum capacity. She was pressed against the seat, with such force she reached the atmosphere in a few moments. Shields 62%.

She pulled backwards making a 180 flip giving ben a good shot at some tie fighters. Vos was holding on for dear life in the cargo compartment.

She nose dove back into the atmosphere, tie fighters followed suit, with every one ben shot down, four more took its place.

"Rey..." ben yelled to the cockpit, "you should think about maybe leaving the planet?" He continued firing. But knew they were more than out numbered. It was a matter of time before they were taken down.

Shields at 41%. She continued the nose dive. Headed directly for the forest floor.

"Rey! Were headed for the ground! Pull up!" Vos screamed.

"Almost...almost..." she kept the ship in a full face until the floor became so clear vos could have counted the gravel. "now!" She pulled up with such gravity the ship narrowly avoided complete destruction. Half of the tie fighters were not so lucky, since they were tailing her so close, they didn't have the turn radius her y wing had, and as they tried to pull up they lost the fight. Flailing into the ground.

"Back to the sky's! Be ready guys!" She called out flipping the ship back up wards this time smashing through a tree, oops. Like she said. Not a master pilot. Her alarm came on. Across the screen flashed 'intermediate shaft disabled! Power-assisted steering system disabled! Interface circuit disabled!'

"Shist. You guys this is going to be bumpy," pulling the lever to relieve the ship of power assist she took on the full weight of the column. She ripped it upwards and continued into the atmosphere, ben taking out a few more tie fighters that survived the fall of doom.

Once they left the atmosphere she punched it, heading straight for an astroid field.

"Rey! Their are too many to avoid! Flip! Flip!" Vos screamed. Ben acknowledged the field and through the bond she could feel his complete unwavering trust. He continued blasting.

Vos could sense the bond. Could feel the mutual agreement, she shark bit straight in. Slanting the y wing this way and that, like she had done it a thousand times. Vos watched in amazement. Was she gathering this strength from kylo?

Tie fighters behind them smoking into astroids left and right. As they snaked their way to the end she took the open space as an opportunity.

Shields at 23%.

She hit hyperdrive. The ship gleamed a bit, and shook forward. Disappearing before more tie fighters arrived.

One tie fighter radioed back to base. "General. Indeed kylo ren is aboard that resistance ship."

General hux sat back in his chair. Laughing to himself. "Of course he is. Of course. Find that ship. Burn the traitor down." He commanded, as the crew steadied themselves for hyper drive.

When their ship came out of speed they coursed forward. Trying to find direction. Vos shuddered a bit. They object wasn't letting him gain any footing.

"Just a moment ago it was pointing south! What did you do to it!" Ben accused from the gunners seat. Rey, who had turned around in the pilots chair, was looking at the Hexagon pendant.

"Teach me how." She said.

"Well padawa-" vos started. Rey cut him off

"Im not your padawan." She glanced at him.

"Ahem. Apologies." He cleared his throat.

"Just teach me how to sense the location off of this." She pointed to the object. "Thats all I'm asking vos. Please."

He held the spinning object out, and motioned for her hand, she held it out. As he placed the object in her palm, it started to glow blue.

"Focus in on the aura." He showed her his crosslegged chakra position. She copied him as best she could in the small cramped area. Focusing all her energy in the item.

It spun a few times, then it pointed a full blue spear forward in almost an arrow position.

Vos's mouth dropped. Her energy flowed. His surprise when he felt the pull from bens force. Was...were they sharing power? How could this be?

"First try!" She laughed. Turning in her seat she pushed the jets forward picking up speed.

"How...how was this possible?" Vos's mind was in flusters trying to find any possible reason that she had this kind of power, she wasn't even trained. He had never seen or heard of power sharing.

"I don't think either of us can explain Quinlan." Bens voice rang out from the gunners chair. He had turned around. His aura glowing a deep deep blue, almost black.

'Their was light left in him.' Quinlan thought to himself. "Can you try to explain?" He mentioned aloud. Rey kept quiet, trying to understand herself.

"I don't think i owe you an explanation as it stands right now vos." He said spinning back in his chair. Frustrated he studied the two of them. He was fascinated by their bond, by her power. He had heard stories of the great ben solo. With power so fulfilling. He had sensed it when he first fought him, but when they were together, they could easily split the galaxy. She needed training.

"Thats fine. We have plenty of time. I am compelled to ask though. Rey, when did you first sense your powers?" He questioned.

"Well...back when ben was still dark, he kidnapped me. He tried to find a map i had hidden, and invaded my mind." Reys emotions brought up star killer base. She felt a ting of sadness.

Ben whispered 'I'm so sorry for that..' through the bond.

"Well you see it was then i found i had power. Power most people dreamed about.." her voice trailed off.

"Its ben. Rey, your powers were unlocked by ben." Vos spoke matter-o-factly. "Your bond wasn't unveiled until your force sensitivities revealed themselves, right?" They both nodded their heads, although vos could only see rey. "Just as id thought. You are force twins." He said.

"What????" Rey was confused.

"Force twins have been spoke of in legend. Gods of the galaxy they say. Their powers are unrivaled. In legend it is said, when a pair of force twins are born, they seek each other out. They realize full potential once in each others presence." Vos looked at his hands. He was positive. They were the prophecy. Together.

"But...but were not even related how can we be twins?" Reys voice was shaky, what had she just heard.

Ben sat. Enthralled by the new concept.

"Force twins are not as you think. They are like-" ben cut him off

"Soul mates." He finished.

"Yes, precisely." Vos continued.

"Soul mates..." rey ran the words through her mind several times. But, what does that mean?

'It means we belong together rey, we were meant to be. Written in the stars they say.' Bens voice echoed off the thoughts in her head.

It was true, what did the galaxy hold for them. Bens thoughts were rattled, he could feel the bonds warmth in his veins. Her strength radiated through his end. She made him powerful. She completed him, and he her.

The object in her hand radiated and shot sideways, redirecting their ship. In the distance a small planet shown barely bigger than a star. There. She could feel it. They were there.

Punching the coordinates into the main panel they shot off in that direction.

Still clinging to her mind, she could fee bens heart flutter. Was he nervous?

His mother was waiting for her.

Waiting for him.

Dantooine. A rural planet, but also one of the last places the first order would look. Ben closed his eyes. Never in a million years would they even suspect...

The desert was dry and the heat unbearable. To rey, this felt more like home than any planet she had seen. It resembled jakku, in more ways than not. The resistance had taken refuge in a broken down ship, that had made its way to a stable ground. It seemed to be like a desert glider she had seen, but bigger. The craters that had surrounded it held small huts, a few villagers and a fresh source of water.

It was good. They had the upper hand. His hand reached to the necklace hidden by his tunic. Rey had gotten it for him. But he had never told her he had found it.

As rey landed the y-wing, the resistance swelled around them, growing in numbers. The ramp unlocked and vos was the first to walk out. His robes fluttering by his feet. Rey walked to the edge of the ramp and looked back, ben was emerging. The crowd gasped as his body emerged from the cargo room. His light beige tunic and black trousers showing underneath his dark brown cloak. She smiled up at him extending her hand.

He great-fully took it. They held hands as she pulled him down from the ramp. Poe could be heard pushing through the crowd, rey dropped bens hand as he emerged, poe didn't even notice ben, his arms wrapped around rey and lifted her up into a hug.

"Rey! Im so happy your back! I prayed to giza you would come home soon! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" He laughed aloud rey still in his arms.

Rey smiled at him. "I missed you guys too poe! But you should really put me down now." She didn't understand why he was so flush, running maybe?

Poe set her down but his arms stayed around her, he leaned in a bit, rey stood confused as he did. It was then he noticed. As bens glare bore into his skull, as his hand wrapped around poes shoulder. Almost crushing it with force. Ripping him back.

"I think you should reconsider that action. Poe dameron." Bens voice was low and full of hate. I guess old enemies die hard.

"Who ar-" poe flipped around, his heart dropped. "KYLO REN!!" He pulled his blaster out and pointed it in bens face.

"STOP!" Rey screamed, the blaster went flying into the air as ben twisted poes arm behind his body, and shoved him forward. He landed face first in the dirt.

"Rey. I took care of it." Bens face lifted into a smile. She could feel something through the bond...what was it...jealousy? Finn and rose cane running into the circle that had gathered. He grabbed reys face and pulled her up into a sweltering kiss. She closed her eyes, he tasted like heaven. It had been awhile since she could taste him, since she could smell his sandalwood sent so close. He pulled away and winked at her, her cheeks flush. "I love you darling. Now lets go find my mother."

Poes face twisted into something she couldn't recognize. Finns jaw dropped as she waved and continued through the crowd trying to avoid another hug, it seemed ben did not like when she hugged people. Why was that? She recalled something he said to her, back on felucia.

"I will follow you anywhere."

He would wouldn't he. Hell he was here, standing in a resistance base with her hand in his. Not to mention, he WASN'T trying to kill anyone. Well, anyone but poe.

'He asked for it,' his voice rang in her head. 'He was going to kiss you.' Reys face went red.

'He was not!' Rey retorted through the bond.

Vos who had stood back and let the fight ensue, realized one of two things. One, This was not kylo ren. Two, this man was more powerful than he had been when he was kylo ren. The power that erupted through him, radiated off him, coursed through his veins, was enough to slowly turn his aura more and more blue.

One thing he knew about auras. Once it was darkened even the lightest of jedi could not return it to its original form. Forever it would be taunted.

But this. This was remarkable. Vos continued studying him. The dark hues in his blue aura were lighting up. Force twins. This was the first time he had seen a legend in person, let alone, to see two of them.

They were key. They were going to end this.

"Leia?" Reys voice rang into the small hut filled with chairs and an oval table with maps covering it. She stood in the back, facing out a window.

"Rey. I can feel him." She turned, "is it true?" Her eyes glistened with tears. She clasped her hands in front of her bosom. "Please tell me I'm not playing tricks on myself." Rey smiled, and opened the door.

Ben stood there, looking at his mother. She looked a bit older than he remembered, his heart sank deeper and deeper with every step she took towards him. Was he ready? Would he ever be?

She stopped in front of him. Her tears brimmed over and flowed down her face. "Ben...is it you?" She held a hand out to touch his face.

He smiled, and grabbed her hand, placing it on his chest. His heart beat fast. "Yes. Mother. Its me." She cried out and fell into his arms, both of them collapsed to the ground as she held on to him. He son had returned.

Reys eyes welled up as well, it was beautiful. It was more than she could have hoped for. Ben looked up to her, smiling as he wiped his eyes.

'Thank you rey.' Flowed into her mind. She nodded. Letting them have their moment. It had been weeks since she had seen leia, but she had all the time in the world to catch up. Let her have her son for awhile.

After they had finished crying leia opened the door and let vos in.

"Thank you for joining us. Your welcome here in this group." She motioned to a chair and he took a seat. "So tell me, your a jedi, yes?" She questioned the outsider. Vos's eyes lit up, she looked just like anakin. Could she be?

"You are anakins child?" His eyes rested on her face as she widened her eyes.

"You knew my father?" A bit of distraught settled in the air.

"I knew your father before he took to the dark side. I fought along side him. Luke has told me he had a twin. I didn't know it was a sister he spoke of." Vos stared at her, she shared looks with her sibling, but it was her father she had in her face.

Leias heart jumped. She had always heard the bad, but never the good. "Rey, ben. Please excuse us a bit. I think we have much to discuss." She motioned to the door, which opened with the wave of her hand.

Rey and ben started out the door, before rey looked back, leias smile told her it was all ok. So they departed out the main door.

So much for talking with leia. She looked up at ben, his features still radiated goodness. It worried her that darkness could over come someone so easily.

"I will never fall in that hole again, not with you here rey." He whispered down to her, stopping in his tracks and swinging her around to meet his gaze. "You are mine, and i yours. Your all i need to stay in the light. Your my anchor to my goodness." He leaned in and kissed her. His heat radiated through to her, the weather was humid. For some reason, it didn't bother her to be so close to him in the onslaught of the suns rays.

She ran her hand up his chest to his neck. A small corded leather strap hung there, hanging from it a emerald star.

She broke from the kiss and stared at it. "How did you??" She turned it in her hand. It was the one she had picked out for him back in the general store.

"I found it in pursuit of you and vos." He smiled. "Thanks to it, i was able to trace you." She glanced up at him.

"Actually. I grabbed it for you." She grinned.

"I know love. I know." He smiled and leaned his head on hers. He could stay like that forever. It was perfect.

In the atmosphere, a few bounty ships arrived. On the ships, a white haired sith woman stood.

"They are here. Now to find them. They have a high price on their heads. The first order wants them alive." Her yellow irises glowed, the men around her bowed down. Two lightsaber hilts rested on her upper thighs. "Search and retrieve boys." They dispersed. Each getting into formation, and gathering weapons. Getting into smaller ships, and descending onto the planet.

Back in the hut vos got a strange ting in his force.

Asajj?

Toughspirit, you inspire me i swear! I have a general direction im taking this story, but your imput is so fasinating, i just cant help but take your advice! I hope this was where you were hoping it would go! Let me know what you think! Anyone else with ideas, go ahead and pm me! Leave me a review! Or just follow this story;) im glad i can appease my followers!

-courtneybreann


	10. Chapter ten: sandstorms

Hey guys! Sorry i havent written much lately...ive hand surgery recently. I was hoping to be able to write in between but no hand movements. Down for almost two weeks! What the heck! But her it is! Chapter ten!

 **Chapter ten**

Sandstorms

The days are hot, the air is sweltering even as night falls. Even so rey and ben continue training. She has mastered a bit of mind control, and a lot with her saber staff. She could compare it to before, with a little bit more danger swinging from the ends. The thrill is overly awakening her soul.

At first many did not accept ben as he was, a non threat. He wanted a welcoming, but knew it was to take time. What else could he really expect? These were the people he threatened. The men and woman he had help to break down, strike fear into. His mother still held her distance. As if she wasn't sure he was who he said he was.

Understandably so, he had brought down his father. Still, he would try to help her recognize the man he was now. They would accept him in time. Already three days later they had gotten a bit more comfortable with his presence.

There is something to be said about heat. Somehow it made him work harder, longer. Training his patience. He knew rey was proud of him. Poe watched him like a hawk, after the first meeting, poe would never trust him. He accepted that. Rey tried to bargain with him, but he didn't budge. Ben would not try, for he knew his days wreaking havoc through the galaxy were over. The doubt would always remain.

The bond grew stronger and stronger with everyday they had spent together. They had different sleeping chambers, per leia's request. Ben protested at first, rey silenced him with one hush. It was inappropriate for a lady, even though the deed had already been done.

Today ben left his hut, headed straight for the dining tent. Rey would be there. She always beat him to breakfast.

She stood in line, hair down reaching past her shoulders now. Short blue trousers hung from her hips, a grey tunic lay tight against her chest, wraps tied against her forearms expertly.She had a glow to her. He couldn't understand what the pull in the bond was, but something changed. He paid no attention as he swept across the floor and grabbed her shoulders, bringing his lips to hers in an intimate kiss. She responded sweetly caressing his chest. When they broke he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we can sneak off before practice to my hut?"

Her face went rosy, and she rolled her eyes. "Last time we had nothing but time, now all we need is time. Ben I'm sorry but one day we will have each other wholly, then we can do as we please." She stammered back, before his lips caught hers again. Hungry and wanting, she could feel his need to be with her through the bond. Her thighs started to ache. The people behind them laughed loudly, alerting them they were not alone.

She giggled retorting horsily with an apology. As they made it to the front reys eyes grew wide, since they had been on this planet they had fresh food to eat. All sorts of fruit and meats laid before her. She filled her plate, eager to taste everything. She wanted something to miss when they departed from this planet.

Ben looked over in disbelief. She had quite the selection on her plate. He grabbed a few things, and followed suit.

After they sat down crosslegged in the corner, ben looked over at her. "Rey," he spoke."did you not get enough to eat last night?" She smiled at him.

"No, i did, i just want to taste everything!" Her beaming face so precious his heart melted. "I never know when we have to leave somewhere, so i try to take in as much of the place we are inhabiting." She continued munching on the granola and yogurt she had next to her sausage and eggs. It was true, she enjoyed this rare moment of peace they had managed.

Ben laughed, brushed his hand along her face, and wiped a bit of yogurt from her lip. He brought that finger to his lips and tasted it. A hint of honey lingered. "I promise, when this is over, we will eat meals as grand as this everyday." He declared.

Her smile widened, he was all she could ever ask for. "Ben, i love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too rey."

It was overly exhausting rey to practice today. She couldn't seem to focus. The world buzzed around her and she couldn't get a grip on the force. Ben had tried to help her as best he could but something was different. Something in her force changed. Their bond was as strong as ever, was she getting weak? Could it be stress? He couldn't tell.

"Have you been sleeping alright he asked peeking an eye out from under his long black hair. They sat crosslegged in front of each other, both trying to focus, fingers in the sand. She had sweat on her forehead as she released bits of granules back to the surface.

"Yes, i have. Ive been eating regularly. I just feel different. Like something is going to happen." She sighed. The air seemed more Tense than usual.

"Can you pin point what is triggering this?" Ben asked.

"I cant pin point anything ben, but something is off." She coursed her eyebrows.

A large wave of wind knocked them to the sand, as a strom picked up around them. Ben pulled himself up and blocked the onslaught of dirt that swarmed around them.

"Sandstorm! Everyone inside their huts now!" Ben screached out above the wind, rey pulled herself from the ground and immediately raced towards the hut, picking up a small child and handing her into the arms of her mother. Behind her ben was helping a group of resistance pilots gather the fallen ship gaskets, pulling them into the bucket as fast they could then making their way into a hut, they continued like that for about 20 minutes, feeling with the force to help fallen bodies and wind bound children to safety.

The gusts built up faster and faster, rey located ben a few steps from her, he took her hand as the sand pounded into her flesh. Making their way into another hut after confirming all able bodies were safely away in huts. Closing the door, the winds stopped. Rey brushed sand off her face and out off her hair. Ben doing the same.

Rey steadied herself, a bit dizzy after the rush. Ben reached out and grabbed her elbow, letting her rest her weight on him for a moment, turning around she pulled herself into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Ben whispered into her hair, tightening his hold on her.

She rested her head against his chest. "Yes, a bit shaken, but i am very used to sandstorms. Jakku was famous for them." She giggled. In jakku they were more than deadly. Getting caught in a storm was a death sentence for those without survival skills. Many scavengers were lost to them. A few were friends she had made, all slaves sentenced to a life of ravaging the wreaks of the wastelands.

Jakkus storms were never less than a level seven on a wind scale. That maybe ranked a two. When visibility disappeared.

She leaned back in his arms, and glanced up at him. Eyes wide and full of love.

"I don't think ill ever get over your eyes." He spoke.

She was trying to focus on him, but he pulled her in closer lifting her up on her tippy toes. "Why whats wrong with my eyes?" She questioned into his chest.

"They are so beautiful." He caressed her back with his fingertips, gliding them up and down the curves above her hips.

"Well then." She whispered on his lips, tightening her hold on his shirt, kissing him tenderly. Feeling his lips part against hers. His tongue danced at her lips, gaining entrance.

He lifted her onto the bed, holding her close and peeling his layers off his chest. She readily found her tunic seams and unbound her wraps exposing herself to him. He was glorious, bound in nothing but his trousers. She wrapped her legs around his hips and continued kissing him deeply.

This was all they needed. The force coursed through them like water in a rapid. Beating against their chests begging to be released. The bond they shared linked their hearts. Force twins.

He slowly untied her tied, lifting her out of her pants in moments. She lay there bear of clothing, his erection pulsed at the thought of her warm folds.

Her beauty was unmasked. Unmatched. How had she this princess of light become his? He the dark murderous demon of night? She had unwound him. Purified him with her light. Given him reason again.

He pulled down his trousers and revealed his member, on his knees in front of her she stared at him, taking in the sight. As he pulled forward to gain entrance she pushed him back up. Questionably glancing at her she rose to her knees and took his member in hand.

He groaned. Loudly. A smile peaked her lips. In a swift movement, she took him in her mouth. At that point he was sure he could have came.

Coughing a bit from the size she placed her hand at the base and slid in in and out of her mouth expertly. Reading his wishes from his mind she expelled a moan as she pulled his cock out and licked the tip.

He was shaking now, almost unable to control his need. He wrapped his finger through her hair, pulling her back onto his cock.

Her mouth was small and somehow she kept her teeth from even grazing his dick.

"Rey...i cant...im going to." He grunted between gritted teeth.

She shoved his dick to the back of her throat as he called out his orgasm. Filling her throat with warm seed.

She could taste him, salty and sweet on her tongue.

He dropped to the bed beside her and she lay in his arms, one hand still wrapped him her hair.

She smiled up at him licking her lips. He kissed her gingerly.

Wide eyed she responded."ive never done that before." She giggled, "at first i wasnt sure, but somehow you guided me."

He laughed."i guess my thoughts just coursed, darling."

She lay there head on his chest breathing him in. He smelled like sweat and sand. Somehow, she could recall back when she was young. A voice?

"Ben i think we've talked before." She turned her head and focused on the wall.

"Of course we have," he responded holding back a laugh.

"No, i mean before this. Ive always wondered where i knew your voice. I think you spoke to me in my head when i was little." She closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Im not sure i can think of anything. There was always a presence in my mind commanding me then." He still struggled with memories from those times. "But it is possible. I used to trick jedi padawans into coming to the dark side. I would send messages through thoughts into the universe. Sometimes they would hear it and come to us without hesitation." He spoke as though the idea sickened him.

"I see." She wondered aloud. "I feel it was different. Then as to now. I think you've realized your full potential." She settled her head on top his heart. Listening to the beat. It sounded so soft...

"I owe that to you," he pulled her chin up to look him in the face. "You and your light rey." He kissed her again, more passionate this time. His hunger was insatiable.

They parted briefly. She smiled back up at him. He looked down at her unable to hold the smile back. She whispered. "Round two?"

Twilight had fallen and the sandstorm lightened up, unveiling a hot and humid sunset. The glorious colors beamed brightly on the horizon, as the moons in the sky eclipsed by the sun.

Rey was fixated on it. She could feel its powers reigning in her skin, tightening under her blood.

She could feel a force, unsure where it was coming from but different from that of any jedi she had ever felt. It was innocent, and weak, but the power it held was defiantly growing. She reached with her mind looking for where it was coming from. It faded in and out, she couldn't pin point the location. It had to be far away...

She had asked ben about it earlier, and he said he couldn't feel anything. Maybe she should ask leia? Or vos for that matter. As the sky faded purple, blue, pink and red hues danced among the stars. She sat their staring into the looming night, Counting rows of constellations.

This planet a reminder of jakku she couldn't shake. A reminder of abandonment and tormenting memories swarmed her thoughts. Try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling. A bright light shot through the air, a falling star?

It hovered. No. It was a ship. Whose ship? It looked like an old jedi fighter. She panicked as it darted towards her little village.

She jumped up racing towards the huts. "EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" She screamed leia and ben turned around as the ship landed on the ground, vos darted out of his small hut and gathered with the others, leia, ben, and rey. Poe and finn ran to their sides all armed and ready to fight who ever it was that commandeered that vessel.

The small hatch opened and stretched out before them. Darkness swallowed what was left of the light, the moon and small torches that surrounded the village all that held any light.

A figure appeared and before they could identify the gracefully approaching shadow she spoke.

"Vos, i knew i felt your presence." Her voice raspy and yet still soft.

"Asajj." He was barely a whisper. "I could feel you from the utter rim of this planet."

"Well," she stepped into the light, revealing long blond hair and white skin. A scar stretched from one side of her face to the other. One eye was patched leaving only her right visible. Bandages ran up and down her arms, and the trousers she wore were tight to her skin. An neck cinching top held firm against her bosom, tight all the way to her hips where it cascaded down to her knees with slits up the sides that ran to her hip. "It seems we are at a standstill Quinlan."

"It seems so." He lit his light saber. Ready to protect the friends he had made. The jedi code.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Reys voice was harsh, she walked up to vos, but he put an arm out to stop her from lighting her saver staff.

"Well, im a bounty hunter. Little girl. It seems the first order is willing to pay three hundred thousand credits for each of your jedi heads,"She motioned to ben. "And a special fee of one million credits for that of kylo rens traitorous body." She let out a laugh that sounded like a hurdle of crying babies.

"You'll have to go through me to touch a hair on her head." Ben spit out through gritted teeth. Lightsaber flashed and crackled as it lit bright red.

She eyed him. "I plan to, and i plan to enjoy this." As she swung, dancing with two light sabers hand in hand, glowing purple and red. Ben reacted and vos counter struck, she darted out of the way blocking him, ben swung low and she leaped up into the air rolling off his back.

Rey had but a moment to assess her bounding towards her. Ben turned and vos tumbled low and bounced up in front of rey, their lightsabers meeting just in time to stop her from cutting into rey.

"You still use the same moves you taught me." He smiled. She glared at him, and twisted about, cutting the air right where his back was. She cut upwards and into vos's leg, nearly chopping it off, reys saberstaff knocked up into her hilt and twisted it from her hand. She kicked it up just as ben darted forwads, grasping it in his hand, and twirling about.

They charged as she backed up, meeting each strike with a counter, every low drop with another. They were matched. Reys force was pushing into her mind.

"Stop trying little girl your no mat-" in that moment rey felt something snap. A darkness flowed into her. They dropped to the ground. Everything started to shake. Ben tumbled backwards as the earth started to quake. Sand rose high above them rey stood hands raised above her. Rocks and bolder's started to fly through the air and dance across the earth.

Asajj held her head and screamed. Rey closed her eyes and pulled from her. Taking all her thoughts and memories in. A dark room, a young girl. Jedi fighting. She stayed in the corner, hidden behind a chair in fear. A woman lay across the floor, blood swarming around her. Tears dropped from her dirty face, gold eyes begging. Blonde hair drenched with sweat and blood.

"Momma.."

Another bound into her eyes. A young woman, blonde hair cut very short. Golden eyes smiling up into dark brown. A yellow tattoo crossed his young face.

"I love you asajj ventress. Marry me?" He asked leaning onto one knee.

She laughed, a young girlish laugh. "Yes quinlan vos, I will marry you." As they embraced she felt a force. Something dark inside her. Known only as darth sideous. A voice, conspiring.

As she broke from the connection the bolder's stopped. They had pinned the woman down. Arms and legs smashed under their weight. She cried out pain coursed through her body.

Reys head pounded. She wobbled and ben grabbed her before she fell. Her head snapped to vos, who stared on intently at her. Worry radiated off of him.

"She was your wife?!" Rey screamed. Her weakness no match for the anger that bored through her.

"Ex girlfriend. She left me before we could tie the knot." Vos's voice a whisper. As if whimpering the truth would make it hurt less.

Asajj screamed again under the weight of the bolder's her arms crushed beyond repair. She would be unable to walk for as long as she lived. "You fithy jedi and your damned power!" She screeched. "Just kill me!"

Vos's eyes shot to her. Tears flowing outwardly as he fell onto all fours. Grasping the dirt.

Rey turned to her. "Death is too good for you. All the evil you have committed. Not even repenting will save you now." Bens eyes flashed over her. Darkness swarmed her aura. This wasn't her, this was something of a sith.

"Rey! Look at me!" He held her, she couldnt break contact.

"Killing you would be merciful. Maybe i should." She raised her hand and a bolder rose high. Asajj closed her eyes and readied for the impact.

"Rey STOP!" He screamed, shaking her so her eyes would meet his.

The darkness dissipated, the bolder slid from her grasp onto the floor. Smashing asajj. Killing her instantly.

"What...what have i done?" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "What have i done?!"

To all my reviewers, thank you so much! I appreciate all of you and your kind words! Beckswim21 thank you! I loved writing it(:

Toughspirit oh dont worry that convo is coming! Just promise after it happens to let me know what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed!

-courtneybreann


End file.
